Once Upon a Dream
by Goku Girl
Summary: A long lost friend ends up on Chikyuu and brings a legacy with her. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

~Began: 1-12-00~

Disclaimer: The usual plus one more. I own Katrinka. You steal her, you die.

Warnings: Hmm, none really. Vegeta probably will seem OOC at times but either it was attempted humor or a mistake. Oh, and this is sort of a partial Myst fusion. I just took one small idea from it. No biggie.

* * *

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Part One**

'I haven't seen him in so long,' the red-haired woman sighed. 'Won't he be surprised!'

Katrinka yawned loudly and again checked the data in her spacepod. It was indeed correct, as usual.

"How much longer? This is boring!" Pressing a few buttons, she received her answer. She was coming up to the planet at that moment.

Kat pressed her face to the window and gazed out into the dark space. "Is that Chikyuu? It's so, so..." She paused, trying to come up with a good word. "Blue!" Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter *what* it looks like. As long as he's there. That alien better be right or I'm going back to teach him a lesson!"

Katrinka was a fighter, a first class one to be exact. After her home planet was destroyed by the very same alien she had questioned, she roamed space as a mercenary, helping other species to conquer their foes. After tiring of that line of work, she began to search for any remaining friends and family that were floating around the vast area of the universe. Unfortunately, her search only turned up a one person.

And it was time to reappear.

It had to have been over twenty years the last time she had seen him. They were sparring against each other regularly, she almost winning every time, although she was not of the same race as he. She was surprised that his father, the high-ranking official that he was, allowed her to even be near his son. But their friendship had blossomed from almost nothing. In fact, they started out hating each other.

But all of that was in the past.

She moved her bright red hair back from her face and smiled. "I wonder how many people he's killed! Is he the strongest, just like he said he was going to be? Just like everyone else said he was going to be?"

Relaxing into the chair, she closed her bright blue eyes. 'I'm descending now. I wonder if he'll be happy to see me? V-chan better be!'

***

Today was the anniversary or "her" death and Vegeta usually spent the entire day just thinking about "her". The fiery jokester had been his best-friend and she had been unique in every single way. No one knew about majority of his past and Vegeta hoped it would stay that way.

She was younger than him, by only a year, and bothered him almost as much as Goku did. She had a knack for popping up in the weirdest places at the weirdest times, always smiling and ready to spar. Vegeta himself got into lots of trouble for sneaking off in the middle of the night with her.

Not all people approved of their relationship; Nappa was the main one. They thought that the future king should only associate himself with people of his own status but the young prince detested those other first class bakas. For many different reasons.

They were too snooty and too boring, too lazy and too unpredictable. One could only wonder how they became that way in the first place. Majority of the first class didn't even act saiyan, it was like a mixture of other cultures downplayed on a smaller scale. They picked up fashion trends and speech habits from the aliens, foods and mannerisms. King Vegeta more than once complained to their faces but nothing even changed. That was just the way it was.

But then she stepped into his life. The small red-haired girl was like a ball of irrepressible energy that could not be contained no matter how hard they tried. She was anywhere and everywhere, playing tricks on the servants and driving Vegeta and his father insane. And even though they said otherwise, both Vegetas actually enjoyed having her around. She brought a little sunshine into their lives.

And now she was gone. Disappeared in that bright blast that murdered off the saiyan race. He often thought about this, in the wee hours of the morning, that he should have made Frieza bring her along on the ship. 'It would only be a small trip,' he said with a sneer. 'It won't take more than a few days. Then you can get back to your little friend.' But her never saw her again since that day when she had come to wish him farewell.

He would never, ever forget that day either, how the blue the sky seemed, how bright the sun shone, how green the grass grew, or how sad her expression was. She looked like she had lost her best-friend or, now that he thought about it, that she knew that she was. Her eyes seemed to reflect the deepest sadness in existence while she struggled not to cry, but Vegeta couldn't bear to see such a usually cheerful girl so melancholy so he told her so.

'V-chan,' she had whispered softly as he grew near, 'I won't make you promise to return because even I know you might never get the chance.'

Vegeta had gasped slightly and gazed at her. 'Why are you saying such things? Why now?'

She appeared to have wanted to tell him something but she hesitated and finally fell silent. 'It is not for us to know the future though some are cursed with that ability.'

'Cursed? Why do you call it that?'

She lowered her eyes from his and gathered him into a hug. 'Not now Vegeta. Not now.'

No. He would never forget those words as long as he lived.

***

Bra and Trunks both peered around the doorway of the living room wondering what was on their father's mind. He was uncharacteristically quiet. In fact, every single year on this day he became the very same way, quiet and brooding. Bulma just shrugged and said leave it be, but once both children were baited they would be reeled in to completion.

"Papa," Bra said softly as she sat next to her father on the couch. "What are you thinking about?"

He remained silent, as if he never heard her.

She poked him, jarring his mind from past memories.

"What is it child?"

"I have a name," She said patiently. Then she shook her head, he didn't mean to do that. "What's on your mind?"

Trunks moved over to listen as well, a small measure of concern etched on his face. Vegeta sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. She's long dead, a pleasant memory."

Trunks' brow furrowed. "I don't understand..."

Vegeta then began to start his story. "Let me tell you about Katrinka..."

***

She found his house with no small amount of effort. She had asked person after person for directions who, time after time, had shrugged and gave a negative answer. Then she had taken out her micro-computer and assigned it the task of finding saiyan life forces. There were several. Using logical reasoning, she made her way toward the one area with the most in it. It turned out to be a large building in the center of a city called the 'Capsule Corporation'. She shrugged, it was better than nothing.

As she had made her way through the town while searching for the location, she had received many odd stares for passersby. Having no clue what was wrong, she stared them all in the eye until they turned tail and fled. Cowards the whole lot of them. Her red furred tail lashed the agitatedly during her search, there was nothing wrong with her.

The people were all a bunch of weak ones, she had mused, next to no fighting energy at all. They dressed strangely, she observed the many different styles that ranged from skin-tight dresses to loose baggy jeans. While she approved the ease of movement formfitted clothing gave the wearer, she curled a lip slightly at the gaudy colors. Bright pink and lime green were not good at being obscure. Her own blacks and dark browns -- from her tunic to her boots -- were ideal for melting into the shadows.

Smiling at the prospect at seeing her friend's face again, she marched up to the doorstep and knocked.

***

"Who's turn is it to answer the door?" Vegeta asked, still thinking about his friend. No one moved. Rising, he grunted. "I guess that would be me then..." The front door opened and standing there was a young woman who had her hand poised to knock again.

"Hello," She said.

Vegeta blinked. It was the only outward sign that he was slightly annoyed. "I don't want nothing you're selling."

The woman's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "You don't remember me?"

He studied her face and then shook his head. "No, I don't. Would you mind telling me who you are?" That was when he saw it, the tail gently swaying back and forth. Piecing things together, much like a puzzle, he came to a final conclusion.

"It can't be...." He trailed off, his mind still processing everything.

"Yep!" She grinned and grabbed him into a hug. "It's so nice to see you V-chan!"

'V-chan...' That one nickname was accompanied by a lot of memories.

"Kat-chan!" He hugged her back enthusiastically. He felt a practically foreign feeling of water trickling down his cheeks. Tears. "I had given you up for dead!" He pulled her inside even as he shut the door. Vegeta had the happiest expression he had ever worn in his life, save the time of his daughter's birth. Practically dragging her to the living room, he sat her down on the couch and perched right next to her. "You have to tell me everything!"

Then he realized he was acting extremely out of character and schooled his features into impassive silence.

Bra and Trunks quietly returned to the living room and made themselves comfortable on nearby chairs. They tried to remain silent through what was the most shocking change in Vegeta's behavior yet, but Bra could contain herself no longer. Her curiosity at it's highest, she asked the question that was foremost on both her and Trunks' minds.

"Who are you exactly?"

The woman smiled at her and extended a slender hand. "They call me Katrinka of the Wilds. But, you can just call me Kat."

She repeated the name and title as if trying to figure out it's meaning even as she briefly grasped the proffered hand. "Katrinka of the Wilds..."

"What does that mean?" Trunks blurted. Then he blushed slightly. "If you don't mind me asking..."

Kat smiled again. "Not at all. It's just something I've picked up, or rather it followed me. In the Rigor sector, there is a planet that has the most violent and deadly people on it you could ever see and they needed someone to get a rare plant from it's surface. Since the settlements on the planet are widespread, you were basically on your own for a lengthy amount of time. I volunteered my services and made planetfall.

"Surviving on that planet is no piece of cake, believe me. It took almost a week for me to find the plant and another to make it back to my pod. Every other person they had sent for the job had, er, met unforeseen consequences and because I came back at all was a large feat in the everyone's eyes. So, because of my survival instinct, people have taken to calling me Katrinka of the Wilds."

"You're the one from Papa's story!" Bra marveled suddenly. "His best friend!"

"I didn't think Papa was capable of making friends," Trunks said. "He must love you a lot because he mourns your supposed death every year on this day."

Vegeta blushed slightly and Kat smiled at him.

"You do? How sweet! But as you can see, I'm alive and been that way my whole life." She broke out into giggles at her joke but no one else did.

Bulma entered the room then, holding a stack of paperwork in one hand and the phone in the other. "What's going on? I hear laughter and because Vegeta's in the room, I'm getting a little scared. You usually only hear that when he's about to kill something."

Vegeta glared at her. "Onna hush."

"You know it's true! The last time you laughed out loud was when I caught you shooting birds in the backyard with your ki. Do you know how long it took me to get the blood out of the carpet? You could have at least *cooked* it!" Her rant trailed off as she noticed the visitor. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Katrinka. Pleased to meet you." Bulma stared, expecting more. "Oh. I'm a friend of Vegeta's."

"How nice," Bulma said and began to walk away. Then she trailed off, spun around, and stared at Kat liked she had grown two heads. "Friend?! Vegeta doesn't even know the meaning of the word!"

"It's true! V-chan and I are the best of friends!" Kat nodded and raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

"That's our Kaasan," Bra spoke up. "She lives here too."

Kat grinned and hugged the startled scientist. "Oh!" She squealed, "Veggie has a wife! I'm so proud of you both!"

Vegeta began to pry Kat away. "Kat-chan, calm down. It's not that big of a deal..."

"No big deal? Of course it is! I'd never thought to see you domesticated!"

Bulma and her children exchanged looks behind their visitor's back. Hyper must be her middle name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"And this is my room Kat-chan!" Bra said cheerfully as they stood in front of the last stop on their tour. Katrinka nodded and smiled.

"It's such a nice room Bra-chan!"

Down the hall, Vegeta leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His wife and son stood whispered nearby.

"I don't know why someone so nice would associate herself with him," Bulma said while tossing a glance the saiyan's way. "It just doesn't seem... right."

"I know what you're saying! It's incredibly weird Kaasan."

"If you two bakas would stop whispering about me over there, we could be figuring out a way to get her to leave!"

They froze, sheepish grins on their faces.

"You heard?" Bulma asked. He nodded.

"Are you mad?"

He frowned. "What do you think?"

"Listen Papa," Trunks began, "she's a really nice person. Why do you want her gone?"

He was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "You really want the truth?"

"Uh huh."

"Positive?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then! Well, every time she comes around everyone's attention moves from me onto her." He turned away. "It just isn't fair."

"Why Vegeta," Bulma smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"IIE!" he instantly protested. The two at the other end of the hall looked their way. He lowered his voice. "It's just that I'm the royal one, you should be hanging onto *my* every word."

Trunks smirked as well. "You *are* jealous!"

"I am not!"

Both Bra and Kat sweatdropped. Then the older one skipped down the hall to hug her friend.

"It's okay Veggie. I don't mind if you're jealous."

"I'm not!"

A sound interrupted their bickering. Katrinka blushed.

"Er, would you happen to have something to eat? It's been a long trip..."

Bulma put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry for not asking before! Hai, c'mon to the kitchen. I'll fix you something there."

"No bother!" Kat chirped. "By the information I dug up about your planet, it's almost dinner time anyway! I can cook!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You *can*? Since when?"

She playfully hit him on the back. "You're so silly V-chan."

"He is?" The three others asked in unison. But she didn't hear. Humming a little tune and even doing a little dance to go a long with it, she made her way down the stairs. It looks like they would have their work cut out for them. Yes indeed.

***

The smells coming from the kitchen were beyond belief. Vegeta could barely believe it himself. She was hardly even competent at boiling water back on Vegeta-sei. Since when did she learn chief abilities. Vegeta felt that there was more to his friend than he originally thought. But now, if only he could get a little taste of that meal...

A wooden spoon quickly made it's way through the crack created by the opening door and whapped Vegeta on the hand. Kat's face appeared and she shook her head.

"No sneakin' stuff V-chan."

"But," he protested. "I'm hungry! At least give me something!"

She appeared to think it over as her hand retracted. A moment later, a rice cracker appeared in it.

"Here you go. This should tide you over."

Vegeta stared at it long and hard. "A rice cracker? You gave a practically starving saiyan a *rice cracker*?!"

But the door had already closed, leaving the small morsel of food in his hand. Stuffing it into his mouth whole, he began to mentally complain.

'Stupid onna. Won't even give her friend some food.' Then he got an idea. "I'll go somewhere else to eat for now!"

"Papa," Trunks said as she shuffled into the room. The boy looked as hungry as Vegeta felt. "I'm so hungry..."

"It'll just have to wait Trunks," He told him. "We're going on a trip."

They tried to make it as brief as they could but every few minutes, Trunks found something else to complain about. More than half-way there, Vegeta got him into a headlock and slapped a hand over his mouth effectively silencing him.

"If there is complaining to be done, let me handle it."

With their destination in sight, the sweetest call in the world drifted to them on the breeze.

"Goku! Goten! Dinner!"

Trunks and Vegeta made it to the door even before the other two did.

"What are you two doing here?" ChiChi asked suspiciously. "Especially *you* Vegeta."

Trunks put on his best puppy dog look and began to plead. "Please, if you have any ounce of compassion, you will feed us. We're starving!"

The slight woman was taken aback for a second before she regained herself. "You have a home and a nice one at that. Go to it!"

"ChiChi!" Goku called to her as he and Goten ran up the path. He stopped as he saw their visitors. "Oh hi Vegeta, Trunks."

Vegeta stared at him a moment, silently debating, when he suddenly grabbed Goku by the forearms. "Please Kakarott! Get your mate to feed us!"

Goku just stared, his eyes wide. Trunks grabbed Goten in much the same manner.

"We're dying of hunger!"

"Trunks, what about Bulma? She cooks..."

"If you call what she brings out of the kitchen a meal, then you are insane." Vegeta stated to the boy. Then he turned back to Goku, his eyes pleading.

"C'mon Kakarott. You are practically the kindest baka, er *person*, in the whole entire universe!"

"I guess you can..." Goku trailed off silently begging ChiChi with his eyes. At length she sighed and stepped away from the door.

"It's just like bringing in strays," she muttered.

"Oh domo arigatou ChiChi-san!" Trunks hugged her. "I'll never forget it!"

The four saiyans took a seat at the kitchen table as ChiChi began to bring over steaming dishes of rice and other things. Trunks and Vegeta gazed at them eagerly as the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" ChiChi answered. Then she sighed and handed the phone to Vegeta. "It's for you but remember, I AM NOT YOUR SECRETARY!"

Vegeta merely nodded and took it from her. "Nani?"

"V-chan?" He cringed.

"Hai?"

As the conversation went on, he became more and more distressed.

"Who was that on the phone?" Goku asked his wife between bites.

She shrugged. "Some woman."

"Oh." Then he stopped, his fork half-way to his mouth. "Is he cheating on Bulma?!"

"Nani? I didn't say that!"

"You can be so cruel, do you know that?!" He shouted suddenly. He shut up just as quickly. "Okay sure. Ja." He ended the call and stood, placing the phone onto the table.

"Come on brat, we have to leave."

"NO!" Trunks gasped. "Please don't say that!"

"Who was that Vegeta-ojisan?" Goten asked curiously. He had even stopped shoveling food into his mouth.

"It's Papa's friend," Trunks answered for him. "She was supposed to be cooking tonight but she took too long."

"Vegeta's... friend?" Goku asked, not comprehending. "Vegeta has a friend?"

"It *is* possible you know!" Vegeta raged. "Don't act so dumbfounded!" Then he smirked. "Not that it was all that hard for *you* Kakarott."

"She's his best-friend too. Her name is Katrinka."

Vegeta's face fell. "She's like Richard Simmons on happy pills."

"This Katrinka's even a *cheerful* friend!" ChiChi gasped.

"It must be one of the signs of the Apocalypse." Goten said around a forkful.

Vegeta glared briefly but ended up having to drag Trunks away. "She also said that if we weren't there in twenty minutes, she was coming after us."

Goku stood so fast his chair overturned. "I wanna meet her!" And before anyone could say anything, he grabbed Vegeta by the arm and was gone.

***

"I swear that man gets on my last nerve!" Bulma seethed as she paced back and forth. If he doesn't get soon I'm going to kill him when he does!" She spun quickly and impacted with something solid, falling onto her behind. "Wha?"

"Gomen nasai Bulma!" Goku apologized as he helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean to do that. Your ki was the first one I found."

"Unhand me Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted as he yanked his arm away.

"Goku-ojisan!" Bra cried as she jumped into his arms.

"Well hi Bra-chan!" Then he sniffed and his expression grew hopeful. "Food?"

"Uh Goku-san," Trunks started, "you just ate."

"So what? It smells good!"

It did in fact, some amazing smells were coming from the kitchen. The three saiyans walked to the table in a half-trance, imagining what Katrinka had prepared.

"Okay," She said as everyone was seated. "I used a recipe, one of those in Bulma's cook book in fact. This created panicked expressions on both Vegeta and Trunks' faces.

"You didn't!" Vegeta gasped before Bulma hit him.

"Quiet," She hissed. "If you know what's good for you."

Kat's smile became wider as she brought out the first dish. Goku was disappointed when he saw that it was only rice.

"Is that it?" He asked in a small voice. Chuckling, the woman shook her head.

"Don't worry, there's more."

Another brief trip to the kitchen produced a very large pot of something. That was the other part of the main dish.

"You put this over the rice," She said producing more small dishes (relatively speaking of course) to the already cluttered table. Vegeta's eyes brightened as he combined all of the food on a plate. Taking a bite he sighed happily.

"This must be what heaven tastes like."

"What is it Kat-chan?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Curry!"

There was startled blinking. "Curry? That's it?"

She nodded. "It was pretty easy to make." She passed the rice to Bra who was on her right. "Bra helped me find the ingredients."

"That's strange," Trunks mused. "When Kaasan makes curry, it never tastes this good."

"Be quiet Trunks!" Bulma raged.

"You know," Goku said as he swallowed the last of his meal. "I don't think we've met properly."

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled. "I'm Katrinka but you can call me Kat."

"I'm Son Goku and you're a really great cook!"

"Thanks!"

"Um Kat-chan?" Vegeta started. "Why are you here? I mean, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I came here to see you V-chan but nope, I don't have anything to do. I left the mercenary business. It was getting dull."

He sighed. "With you being here, things will be really fast paced."

The meal was soon over and Kat helped Bulma clear the table. She stretched and yawned, the eventful day catching up to her. Bulma noticed and walked over.

"Are you tired? I can get a room for you."

"That's good. Thank you."

"Kat-chan, are you a saiyan?" Goku asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. Actually, I don't know *what* I am exactly." She shrugged. "No one told me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize Goku. It doesn't bother me at all. I feel that one day the answer will come to me, but I just don't know how soon." She blinked and yawned again. "But now I need to be getting some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a big day!"

The large saiyan started. "How do you know?"

She winked. "That's for me to know, and for you not to." She began to laugh as she climbed the stairs, her tail mirroring her good mood.

"She nice," Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta just sighed.

"She's like an overly energetic you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The dream came, unbidden, as it usually did. Bits and pieces floated around in her subconscious, not making the least bit of sense. But one detail always stuck out above all the others.

It took place on Vegeta-sei. But not the Vegeta-sei she knew.

It always seemed like another time and place, almost ethereal. The people were kind and friendly yet so modest in a way. The structures were as delicate as glass spider webs but as sturdy as the largest mountain. The clothes were homespun and unadorned, but beautiful in their simplicity. There was no trace of the barbaric and cruel saiyans, or rather no visible one. But it was there, dormant and waiting.

She felt that emotion, by ways unknown, as it grew and manifested into something horrible. She felt it become a separate entity in itself, a completely independent being. It's nourishment was kind souls, it's hobby manipulation. And always, *always*, to utterly destroy.

And it changed them, that being, slowly at first. Capturing the goodness and twisting it into something awful. Annihilating the once peaceful empire and erecting another in it's ashes. The dream made it seem like a few days ago, but Katrinka knew it was eons.

Eons.

The formerly benign civilization became lost to time and was no more. But a tiny spark still remained in the hearts of the survivors, and there were many.

Maybe, just maybe, that spark could be coaxed into a flame.

*******

Morning found Katrinka deep in thought about the whole dream. Somehow it made more sense than ever last night.

The rest of the Capsule Corporation slowly awakened that day, beginning first with Bulma as she made coffee and ending with Trunks who loved to sleep as long as he could.

Katrinka, however, had beaten Bulma to the kitchen and was sitting there with her eyes closed.

"Ohayo Bulma-san," She said, without moving. "Did you sleep well?"

The blue-haired woman blinked in amazement before she answered. "Oh yes. As well as I ever do. How about you?"

Kat's blue eyes were drowsy. "Not too bad... It could have been better."

"What do you mean?" Bulma poured each of them a cup of the steaming drink before she took a seat. Sipping slowly, she waited.

Katrinka looked deep into Bulma's eyes. There was loyalty there as well as concern. She was someone you could trust.

"There's this dream that I keep having on a regular basis," Kat sighed. "At first I thought nothing of it, dismissing it as something I had eaten that day, but after the fourth time it became something more."

"It's about the past. Not mine, but everyone else's."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked softly, urging her on.

"It's mainly about Vegeta-sei."

"The planet Goku and Vegeta are from?"

"Hai. The very same. I think it tells me something about their history, something these modern saiyans know nothing about. It's very hard not to think there's more to this than it seems." She finished her cup and sat in thoughtful silence.

"This sounds so very strange." Bulma said at length. "I don't know what to make of it."

"I apologize for burdening you with this Bulma, but I telling someone else really made me feel better."

"It wasn't a problem. Glad I could help!" Then she stood, placed the empty cups into the sink, and looked Katrinka over. "Are those the only clothes you have?"

"Hai. What's wrong with them?"

"You look like a Goth."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. We need to go shopping. Just you and I, and maybe Bra-chan."

She was confused. "Shopping? What's that?"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Hai Bulma-san."

She smiled. "Just call me Bulma. Anyway, shopping is what you do when you want something. You can buy items and services this way. We're going to the mall for clothes."

"You *buy* your clothes on this planet?" She looked completely confused. "I usually just make mine."

Bulma nodded. "We *do* have full day ahead then." She then guided Kat to the staircase. "Let's get Bra and we can eat breakfast there."

The mall was crowded even that early in the morning. There was a *huge* sale that day, every single store, so people from all-around came to shop. It made for a wonderful experience.

The trio had begun at a small café on one of the upper levels. It was a nice, cozy place that had tables out in front just like those in Paris. Kat looked around with wide, excited eyes taking in all there was to see.

"What are you going to order Kat-chan?" Bra asked. "I'm getting the Sunrise Meal."

"Same here," Bulma placed the menu onto the table.

Kat looked at all of the dishes and could not make up her mind. "What's in it?"

"You get toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, and a large glass of orange juice." Bra sighed happily. "Actually on second thought, I'd better make that two."

"I'll get one!" Kat settled into her chair as Bulma signaled for a waiter. She placed the order and they all began to look around.

"This place is so large! I've never been somewhere like this."

"Never?" Bra asked. "Hmm."

They lapsed into silence, Kat watching the activity with a dazed expression on her face, Bulma impatiently tapping her fingers on the table, and Bra watching everyone else. Soon their meal came and everyone dug in.

"Where do you want to go first?" Bra asked after putting her napkin onto one of her empty plates.

Kat shrugged. "A clothing store?"

"There are at least eleven." Bulma told her.

Kat blinked. "Does someone honestly needs so much stuff?"

Bulma shrugged. "Everyone on this planet tends to spend money like water. It's a way of life."

"How about we go to the Gap?" Bra suggested. "There's a lot of nice stuff in there."

"Okay then Let's go!"

The Gap did not have clothes quite what Kat was looking for, you could tell by her tail movement. And the fact that she was quite vocal about it.

"*Pastels*," she said with no little amount of disgust, "are not some of the better colors."

Bra sighed. "Then what *is* your favorite color?"

"Black."

"I should have known."

"Bright colors only make you stand out more." They left the store and on the way to Old Navy, they passed a Hot Topic.

"Ooh!" Kat exclaimed as they passed. "Now *this* is my kind of store!" The practically skipped in and began to look at clothes. Noticing the people, she wondered out loud. "Why have they pierced their bodies?"

"It's a trend Kat-chan," Bra whispered. "And before you ask, tattoos are too."

"And oddly colored hair," Bulma added.

Kat walked over to a rack and picked up a black leotard. "How does this look?"

"Well..." Bra hesitated. "It's okay..."

"Great!" She walked to the cashier while reaching into a hidden pocket of her cloak. She pulled forth a wad of bills. "Is this enough?"

"You have money?" Bra asked, a little shocked.

"Uh yeah. Mercenaries do get paid you know."

Bulma merely sighed and pulled out her credit card. "Charge it."

"But I'm paying!"

"Not with that you're not. It's not even the correct currency."

Kat sulked. "Those damn Clerians. They said this was good everywhere like those traveler check things you people have. I'm going to have to go back and exchange it someday."

"Did you know Kat-chan, that we're in a pretty remote part of the universe? This is basically the only inhabited planet in the entire Northern Galaxy!" Bulma grabbed her charge card. "I doubt any currency you receive there is good here."

This did nothing to improve the woman's mood. "What a sucky planet."

"It's *your* planet too now," Bra spoke up. "At least as long as you're here." They left the store and continued to walk.

Kat's eyes lit up again at the sight of another object. "A fountain! This is a really big fountain!" She squealed and ran over to it. Peering into the water, she gaped.

"Someone dropped all of their money in here!" She stuck a hand in and fished around. "I'd better get it an return it to the proper owner."

"Kat-chan don't do that!" Bra and Bulma exclaimed as they ran to her. "Leave that money alone!"

"Why?"

"People throw coins in there for good luck." Bra pulled five yen from her pocket. "You make a wish and toss it in." She did so and smiled. "That's all it is."

"Your people actually believe tossing money into a fountain of water will grant their wishes?" She asked in a non-believing tone.

"Well, hai."

"C'mon! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She laughed and turned away. "What a load of bull."

Bra's face fell. "It's just something we do..."

"It's okay. Forget about it." Bulma shook her head. "Let's go." The trio began to walk away but Kat took one last look at the water. Bringing out a coin of her own, she quickly threw it in.

"Please let that dream be just a dream and nothing more."

***

Both Vegeta and Trunks were waiting for them when they got back, looking incredibly annoyed.

"You could of at least left a note!" Vegeta shouted instantly. "I thought you got abducted or something."

Katrinka huffed and turned away. "Even if we did, I could of handled it. I *do* know how to fight."

"I do too!" Bra added.

"Thanks for caring Vegeta," Bulma said sarcastically before she gathered up her shopping bags to take up to her room.

Bra just ignored them while Kat blew a raspberry, her tail making lazy circles in the air.

That night something unusual happened, it was even weirder than the dream by Katrinka's standards. She was gazing into a mirror, trying to get rid of a particularly annoying tangle in her hair, when the glass began to change. Her reflection literally swirled and melted to change into a different scene entirely. One that was beginning to be all too familiar.

Ancient Vegeta-sei. A garden in fact.

After the initial shock wore off, Kat's unique curiosity rose once again to bite her on the behind. Taking her index finger, she poked at the glass.

It rippled just like a pond after a pebbled fell into it. She jerked her finger back as if it were burned and blinked.

"I don't know whether to be frightened or awed."

"Neither," Something whispered. "Neither."

She looked all around the room, not spotting anyone at all. "Who's there? What do you want?"

The voice came again but this time stronger. "I want you. Just you."

"What in the world do you mean?" She slowly inched closer to the mirror, clutching her hair brush in a death-like grip. "What can I do?" Then she realized it. "You have something to do with that dream don't you!"

There was no positive response. Instead, she got a cryptic one. "Do you believe? Are there shadows in your sight?"

"Huh?"

"Step into the pool, Katrinka of the Wilds, and discover what you are. Discover the true Legend of the Saiyan."

Kat chuckled nervously and backed away. "I think I'll pass but thanks anyway."

"What are you afraid of Katrinka?" It asked softly. "The unknown or fear itself?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about but I'll come. If I do, will you leave me alone?"

It was silent a few moments before it answered. "I can not promise you that. It is beyond my control."

"Well it's good enough for me." Kat had gotten over her fear and began to walk towards the mini portal. "I'm wondering about the past. Maybe this can help."

"If you are ready, place your hands on the glass and concentrate." She did so and her reality began to fade at the edges, leaving her in a brief moment of complete and utter darkness. They she was flying, flying high above the planet.

"This is the true planet of the saiyans." The voice informed her. "The Ancient Ones were kind and thoughtful only taking from nature what they needed and always giving something back in return.

But something awakened the hidden evil inside each and every one of them, something that changed a whole civilization for the rest of time. Katrinka," he finished, "you must find that artifact."

"Whoa! What a minute there!" She stopped and stared at the being. "Savin' worlds aren't in my contract! It's not even in my area of expertise!"

"Oh?" Then the voice became crafty. "I hire you then."

She became suspicious. "How much are we talkin'?"

"The amount is knowledge. The knowledge of your origin. I can tell you that Katrinka. I can tell you that and oh so many other things. But only if you agree to help me."

She was torn instantly. The knowledge she wished for her whole life in exchange for a service she couldn't possibly do.

"Oh but you can!" The voice said to her, reading her thoughts. "You just do not know it yet."

They gently floated to the ground among a field of bright wildflowers. She sat hard and gave the figure a disbelieving look. "I agree so go ahead. You're going to tell me no matter what I say."

"Good! You're catching on!" Moving it's arm in a wide arc, the glowing figure created a circle that made the very air change in the center of it. Kat gasped and leaned forward. "You are not a normal being Katrinka. You are created from the very fabric of space and time itself. Your eyes hold the light of the stars, your hair the fire of the sun, your heart the will of mankind, and your soul the spirit of existence as a whole. You are created of the very same material gods are Katrinka, the very same."

She sat there, stunned beyond all comprehension, simply trying to absorb all that was said. Regaining herself after a moment she gasped out. "My origin? That's my origin?"

The being shimmered and continued to explain. "Look into the circle Katrinka. It will show you all things." She did so and he went on. "You, god child, also have another purpose. You are a defender of time itself, or rather it's main keeper. You are a Time Warrior, child, and a very good one at that."

"Why don't I..?" She trailed off. Unable to form the words.

"Won't don't you remember any of this? 'Tis simple Katrinka. There was no need."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

She bolted upright in her bed, sweat dripping from her bangs and her heart pounding frantically. She calmed herself quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Was that a dream? Was the revelation just a dream?!" A soft glow told her otherwise.

The object was no larger than a child's marble, a tiny bauble for display. She grasped it in shaking hands and peered at it closely. "What is this?"

"Concentrate," Something whispered. "It will come back to you. Concentrate!"

She did as instructed and the result almost made her drop the marble-like thing.

It expanded, no transformed completely was the word. A bright light overtook everything and she shut her eyes, willing away the glare. Upon opening them again, she noticed that she was holding something very beautiful and very deadly at the same time.

"A katana? Why do I have a katana?"

The hilt was slender and plain, nothing decorated the weapon at all. But the blade was one of the longest Katrinka had ever seen. It was easily three feet (91cm) long. Then, all in a rush, the memories flooded back and she knew how to use it.

Kat crouched low, the katana held out in front of her in her right hand, across her face. She swept it in a wide arc and then pointed the tip at the ground.

"This weapon is fantastic! The balance is just perfect," She made another sweep. "It's like it was made just for me!

"This is the Soul Blade." The whispering came again. "It can cut through almost anything and will always feel perfect in your hand. It was forged in the fire of the spirit, tempered by the blood of the evil, and blessed by the High God himself. Basically nothing can withstand it."

"Why have you given this to me again? What did I do to earn this?"

"It is your birthright. *You* did nothing."

She swung it again, loving the way it felt overall. Willing the weapon back into it's smaller state, she grinned.

"This is so cool!"

***

Katrinka was extra happy and energetic the next day at breakfast and all wanted to know why.

"I've solved my problem!" Was all she would say but Bulma understood. Kat ate at record speed and jumped to her feet soon after.

"I want to show you guys something. I may need your help." She sighed. "I has to do with my problem."

"Do you think we need to call the rest of the fighters Kat-chan?" Trunks asked worriedly. She nodded.

"They might have to help too."

Vegeta frowned. "If we have to wait on them, it'll probably take forever!"

"Just call Goku first and have him pick everyone up with his Instantaneous Movement technique." Bulma suggested. "That way it'll only take ten minutes at the most."

"That's a great idea!" Kat said excitedly. "Let me do it. I like Goku a lot."

"More than me?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

She hugged him. "I would never like anyone more than you Veggie-chan."

The call was eventually made and soon everyone was gathered in Bulma's yard waiting on Katrinka to explain herself. Most of them had never even met her before and were just as surprised as Goku was to discover Vegeta had a friend. The short saiyan ignored them for the most part, and shouted to Kat to get it over with. Finally she stood before them.

"I've been having a dream for the longest time now and I never understood what it meant." She began. "But then last night, something really weird happened and I found out what it partially meant."

"You made me come out here for a dream?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Just listen bakayaro." Bulma growled softly.

"Thanks. Well, it's a dream about Vegeta-sei." This got everyone's attention immediately. "But not the Vegeta-sei everyone knows about. I think what I saw took place around a couple of millennia ago."

"Millennia?" Vegeta asked. "Our historical records don't even go back that far."

Katrinka whistled softly. "Then the dream is pretty accurate then. It must trying to tell me something." She cleared her throat. "That Vegeta-sei was entirely different then what you are used to Vegeta. It was beautiful and the people were extremely kind."

"K-kind?" Krillin asked. "As in *nice*?"

She nodded. "Very much so."

"They didn't kill or anything?" Gohan asked. "Hmmm."

"Then last night I had a vision," She continued. "Some glowing person showed me Vegeta-sei and gave me something." She pulled the orb from her pocket. "This is it."

"You got a marble?" Bra asked in confusion.

Kat grinned. "That's what I thought it was to! Until the voice told me otherwise of course." Then she began her demonstration, concentrating to bring her weapon out of hiding.

There was shocked silence when it appeared fully and more than one person's jaws dropped. Vegeta attempted to keep his air of nonchalance, but it failed when the light faded.

"The voice called this the Soul Blade and said it could cut through anything." She held it up. "And said I was a Time Warrior."

"It's sort of like the Zed Sword then," Gohan mused. "Before it got broken in half."

The red-haired woman blinked. "Then how is the Soul Blade like it?"

Gohan shrugged. "It was supposed to be able to stand up to anything."

She frowned. "That is *not* reassuring me further."

"Gomen."

"Anyway," She shoved all of that talk to the back of her mind until further notice, "I knew how to use it automatically. It was weird. Trunks?"

He looked up. "Hai Kat-chan?"

"Can you fight me? I need to test my skills."

"Er," He hesitated then pulled his katana free from it's sheath, "I wondered why you had me bring this. But that it one huge blade."

"I know. But I have no idea why. It doesn't need to be this long for what I want to do." Then, as if commanded, the blade retracted until it was only eighteen inches (45.72cm). "Uh okay. I didn't know it could do that."

"What *can* that thing to anyway?" Bulma wondered out loud. The whole object was fascinating her. "It would be great to analyze it further."

"Hai, it would." Gohan agreed. Then the fight was ready to commence.

"I don't want you to hold back at all, Trunks. Give it all your strength, I can take it."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh she's sure," Vegeta spoke up. "As sure as she could ever be anyway."

Kat stuck her tongue out at him briefly before she ran at Trunks at full speed, her katana outstretched. Trunks did the same and they met at the middle, the blades crossing. Lunging back, they came at each other again.

"It's like a gut instinct," she muttered to herself. "I don't even really have to pay attention to this at all."

After a few more minutes of the strenuous exercise, Trunks faltered and it had him on the ground with Kat's blade pressed against the major vein of his next. He was shocked.

"You are good," He said as she helped him to his feet. "No, you are beyond good. You're excellent!"

"In this," She shrugged. "You would definitely beat me in hand-to-hand. For some reason I never had to use it much in the field and I'm sort of behind."

"What does a Time Warrior do exactly?" Gohan asked curiously.

"As of now I have no idea. I basically don't know anything. Actually, this might not be important but I'll tell you anyway. That figure said that I was a god child." She shook her head. "I don't know what that means either."

There was stunned silence. "Kat-chan!" Bra gasped. "That means you're a goddess!"

"So? I don't feel godly. I feel the same as always." She sighed. "I just wish that guy would contact me again with more information. I hate not knowing things."

"Well I can do this to help you." Bulma stepped forward. "I need the orb thingy so I can analyze it." Kat handed it to her but a very bright flash of light and Bulma's startled cry had her taking it back again.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kat asked in concern.

Bulma shook her hand. "I'm fine now. I think that you're the only one able to touch that. It burned me."

She began to pout as she sat down onto the ground. "Well this is just great! I know next to nothing and this thing burns my friend. Did I do something to deserve this?!"

Bra walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's not all bad. You now know *something* about your origin, it's more than before, and you have a cool job and a fantastic katana."

Kat's face slowly began to brighten. "You're right! I can just wait for the guy to talk to me again." She returned the hug. "Thanks a lot Bra-chan." She jumped to her feet and turned to them all. "I need everyone's help. Especially yours Bulma."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you need?"

"I need a space ship. To return to Vegeta-sei. Or rather," She smiled dryly, "the place it used to be. The pod I came in was only good for a one way trip and besides, it's a one-person aircraft."

Bulma's expression became one of disbelief but still she nodded. "Can you show me where your pod is? I can just modify that one instead of creating a whole new one. It would also take less time."

She nodded. "Sure and thank you." She began to launch herself into the air but Bra's voice stopped her.

"What are you looking for Kat-chan? What's at Vegeta-sei?"

She sighed. "I don't know but it's something important."

***

This ship was finished in less than a week, thanks to Bulma's skills. The blue-haired scientist had constantly made comments about the ship's superior craftsmanship and asked numerous questions about it's creator. Katrinka didn't have any idea but she told her it was just a low level transporter.

"Low level eh?" Bulma asked. "Then their fighters must be something!"

Kat shrugged. "I guess so. I'm sorry if I sound impatient, but can we go now?"

Bulma chuckled. "It's okay. I understand. Sure, you can leave whenever you want. I've already stocked it up with supplies and everything."

Kat jumped to her feet from the crate she was sitting on. "Good! I'm going to get V-chan, Trunks, and Bra okay? This shouldn't take too long. How much time would it take to get there?"

"Ordinarily it would take about a week but since the engines and the thrusters in your ship are better, I'd say around three days."

"Really? Wow! I was thinking along the lines of a month or two."

"It's in this part of the galaxy. How long did it take you to get to Chikyuu, Kat?"

"I guess a couple of weeks but that was because the planet I came from is in another part of the universe. The southern section."

"Are you serious? I thought the other parts were completely destroyed by Majin Buu!"

She blinked in confusion. "Majin who?"

"Nevermind. It isn't that important." The two began to walk towards the house, moving at a leisurely pace. "I wonder how Vegeta will react to seeing the place his home used to be? I might be hard for him...."

Kat appeared thoughtful. "I had never thought about that. I hope it isn't. Hey, maybe I should take Goku too!"

Bulma smiled. "He might be a little mad at you if you didn't. Son-kun always loved adventures."

She began to bounce up and down with barely contained excitement. "I'm gonna call him now and then we can go! Thanks for everything Bulma-chan!" She then took off for the house, skipping the entire way.

"Bulma-chan?" Bulma repeated. "No one's called me that in years!"

***

"Are you guys absolutely sure that you don't need anything else?" Bulma questioned the small group later that day.

"Hai Kaasan. We'll be fine." Bra responded for the third time as she hugged her mother. "Too bad Pan-chan couldn't come too."

"Gohan's just like ChiChi with the studying thing." Goku said. "He wants her to be a doctor or a lawyer when she grows up."

"But she's ten!" Bra protested. "She has lots of time to decide that."

Kat paced restlessly as they argued about Pan. "We're runnin' on a schedule here." When they gave her strange looks she grinned. "*My* schedule."

"I'm not that overjoyed at seeing that spot you know," Vegeta said mostly to himself but Goku heard him anyway.

Goku threw an arm around his shoulders. "From what you always said, you never liked it there anyway."

"I know but it's different when you say that about a place when it's still there! When an alien like Frieza comes out of no where and blows it to bits, you feel differently." Then he frowned fiercely and pushed Goku away.

"Frieza?" Kat said suddenly. "I know that guy. Small, pink, horns, looks like he wears lip stick and nail polish?"

Goku nodded. "Hai. That's him."

"He's the one who told me how to get here!"

There were a multitude of blinks. "Nani?" Vegeta sputtered at last.

She nodded. "He did. I asked where I could find you and all he could say at first was 'Super Saiyan'. I wonder what happened to scare him so badly."

Bulma began to chuckle and then it turned into full-out hysterical laughter. With tears running down her cheeks she pointed to the larger saiyan. "Goku happened."

"Huh?"

Goku's hand instantly went behind his head and that trademark Son sheepish smile came across his face. "I, uh, sort of kicked his ass."

She gaped. "You *did*? Wow! You have to be incredibly strong to do it! When I was small, everyone was scared of Frieza! But what did he mean by 'Super Saiyan'? I thought Veggie was supposed to be the Legendary one."

Trunks grinned. "That turned out to be Brolli."

"Be quiet boy!" Vegeta snapped.

"Brolli..." She trailed off thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before." She thought about it some more before she brightened. "I know! It was when I snuck off to the nursery that time and they said his ki level was 100,000. It was right before they said that Kakarott's was only at 2. I think they must've sent him to a easy planet. One like Chikyuu." Then she froze. "One like Chikyuu?" Moving over to Goku she began to walk around him. "Hmm. Yep. Spiky hair, wide eyes, ready smile. Oh wow! *You're* Kakarott!"

Goku blinked in confusion. "Um yeah. Last time I checked."

She hugged him suddenly. "I used to make you laugh by tickling your toes before they sent you away." She frowned. "That was also the day Frieza destroyed the planet. They tried to make Bardock come see you but he refused. I think he was a little disappointed that you were so weak as a newborn. If he could see you now!"

"My birthday was the same day when Frieza blew up Vegeta-sei?" he asked curiously.

"Hai. Some coincidence eh?"

"How old were you then?"

"Six. Still just a little kid. Veggie was seven and he was *so* kawaii!" She darted over and pinched his cheeks. "Yes you were! Yes you were!"

"Onna unhand me!" He slapped her hands away as everyone laughed.

She jumped away and smiled. "Shall we go now?"

The answer was positive. "Hai!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked for the fifth time. He had an incredibly bored look on his face and was just staring out a window at the endless sea of stars. No one even bothered to answer him.

After the first hour boredom had settled over everyone as the length of the three day journey made it's presence fully known. Vegeta was no less bored, though, he spent most of it catching up with his friend. Goku finally sighed, pushed away from the window, and walked over the Trunks and Bra. The pair had a deck of cards and were currently playing Spades.

"Can I play too?" he asked hopefully. After they exchanged some silent communication, Bra nodded.

"Sure Goku-ojisan."

He sat down on the floor as Trunks dealed the cards. Then he remembered something from before.

"Hey Kat-chan!"

"Hai Goku?"

"How did you speak to Frieza? He's dead!"

All movement ceased as four sets of eyes trained themselves on her face. She blinked.

"I don't know if you will believe me but I *did* speak to him. I can do that you know, converse with the dead. It's an innate ability." Her tail swayed uncertainly. "You believe me?"

Bra nodded. "After everything else you've told us, how can we not?"

She nodded. "Good. Well, there's one other thing."

"Hai?"

"I can cross planes too. I think Frieza knew this and that's why he told me."

Trunks' eyes widened. "You mean that you can go into the realm of the dead? While you're *alive*?"

She nodded. "This is another innate ability."

"How many abilities do you have?" Vegeta asked suddenly, surprising them all with the question.

She shrugged. "Only time will tell."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Vegeta muttered but he didn't say anything further. Tapping his fingers against the side of his chair, he just about lost it.

"Can *someone* find something interesting to do?" He jumped to his feet. "Sitting around and being idle is just not me!"

Goku sighed as he laid down another card. "I know what you mean. This waiting is driving me crazy!"

"I can show you something," Kat said. "To stop the boredom. I'm don't think I'm really supposed to but you two are getting on my nerves!" She motioned for them to follow her to the sleeping area. "C'mon and don't take all day!"

"Jeez she's cranky," Trunks complained as he gathered up the cards and stood. She spun and fixed him with a glare.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but Bra gently shut it. It didn't do any good to argue with her. The four saiyans followed her without any further conversation and watched out she sat on her bed.

"Okay," She said as she settled herself into a cross-legged position. Then she noticed that no one was following her example.

"You're supposed to do this too you know."

Nodding they each did the same, or rather Goku tried and was unsuccessful.

"Goku-ojisan," Bra said. "If you take off your boots, it will be easier. You too Papa."

Goku did so but Vegeta had to be stubborn about it.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief. "Take off my shoes?"

Bra nodded. "I know you're small and everything," He began to sputter indignantly, "but if you don't get into position, Kat might murder you."

Seeing the look on her face, Vegeta came to the conclusion that she just might. Pulling off his shoes and giving time to everyone to notice that he was sockless like Goku, he quickly crossed his legs hiding them from everyone's sight.

"I don't know what the big fuss is about Veggie, you have nice feet!" Goku grinned. Vegeta just shot him a look that pointedly said 'Shut up Kakarott'.

Kat blew out a frustrated puff of air that rustled her long bangs. "Can we please begin now?"

There were three nods and one grunt. She smiled.

"Alright then. Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and the kis of everyone in this room." She said this in a soothing, calming voice that erased most of the tension in everyone, even Vegeta. "Let me into your mind please. Especially you Vegeta." Her mouth quirked slightly at the corners but she didn't say anything else for a while. Slowly each appeared in a darkened room. They all looked around in surprise and instantly noticed that Vegeta, or rather his metaphysical form, was not with them.

"Vegeta is being a little difficult," Kat explained as she close her eyes. Her brow furrowed as she attempted to coax Vegeta into the 'room'. "Vegeta it's okay. You will not be labeled weak by allowing me into your mind."

She felt Vegeta's mind jump a little in surprise. Ah, she had found the reason.

"It's hard to let go of old habits Katrinka," He said slowly. "You of all people should know that."

She nodded and continued to let everyone hear what he was saying. "I do. And so does everyone else. You may not realize it but we all care about you a great deal."

"That's not necessarily a good thing." He paused briefly but continued in a strong voice. "It's a liability, trusting someone like that."

"Yet you do." She spoke with soft certainty. "Vegeta, love and trust are not the bad things here. Emotions are often useful things that give you strength, to allow you to do something that you would otherwise not even consider." She reached deep down into his memories and pulled something free. "Like when you gave up your life in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. You did it because you loved Bulma and Trunks. It made you feel stronger." She fell silent waiting for him to process everything that was said.

Vegeta had a lot of thoughts scrambling madly in his brain. She brought up an interesting point, one he had not looked at before. Slowly freeing himself from his ridged control, if only for a moment, he appeared in the place where the others were weakly at first but growing ever quickly.

Kat smiled and motioned for them all to join in the center. She would give Vegeta time to go through the conversation and wait patiently for the others to ask about *this* ability.

"What place do you find the most relaxing and the most fun?" She asked them all. They looked at her in confusion.

"Place?" Trunks questioned.

Bra smiled suddenly. "I like the beach. Especially when kaasan, papa, and niichan, and I would go and have fun. Or rather everyone except papa did." She smirked at him, somehow feeling him hang his head in slight shame.

"Okay! I'll take you there!"

There was stunned silence. "Kat-chan?" Goku said. "If you haven't noticed yet, we're in the middle of space."

"Well hai. Our *physical* bodies are still on the ship but I'm taking your *metaphysical* ones." She began to concentrate and slowly the walls of the 'room' began to melt away and form into something more.

The floor became coarse white sand, the ceiling bright blue sky, the walls turned into reality and soon they were standing on a tropical shore. White sea gulls called to each other in the air, a warm and slightly humid breeze blew and stirred their hair, and the sound of the waves made it's way over to them. It was almost beyond belief.

"I took memories from each of your minds and joined them together to form a sort of reality." She explained even as her clothes turned into a navy blue and white two piece bathing suit. "What you feel is how you *remember* it to be. The same with what you hear and what you experience."

"This is so wonderful!" Bra squealed as she quickly pulled off her shoes ran to the shore to stick a toe in. "The water's warm too!" She turned to look at Kat. "How did you change your clothes?"

"The same way I brought everyone here. I thought it."

Bra, Trunks, and Goku each did the same as they waded out into the softly crashing surf but Vegeta hung back, hesitating.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" He asked, almost without voice.

Kat nodded. "It's true you know. No one can do anything alone, no matter how hard you try." She extended her hand. "Let it go for one day and truly have fun. I have a feeling that there hasn't been much of that in your life."

He stood there a moment, looking deep within himself. Finally, he shed his control completely and nodded.

Taking her hand he exhaled, all of his former teaching washed away with one breath.

"Let's go."

***

They came back from their mental trip right before dinner time. Boredom was the last thing on their mind because everything they had done was basically reality. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before.

Vegeta had sunk right back into his troubled thoughts as soon as he came back to his physical body and nothing or no one could snap him out of it. They were all giving him a pretty wide berth in hopes that he would solve his internal conflict soon. But it would never be completely gone, at least not for a long while. He had too many emotions and problems he had kept locked up in a tiny corner of his mind for so many years that it would take a while to sort through. It was like a war was going on in his subconscious. New experiences versus old teachings. Every single thing that they had been trying to teach him since he first made residence on Chikyuu, compassion, honesty, kindness, trust, and, of course, love, were fighting a high pitch battle with the old lessons of murder, slavery, wickedness, obedience, and, the most important one, pride. Until he could figure out which ones were the best for him, Vegeta would never be truly at peace.

Kat was checking on the course when a computerized voice startled her. Stating that they were now approaching the area where Vegeta-sei used to be, it would be wise to sit down. She sat immediately, a frown crossing her face. Was going to the empty space really going to clear up the mystery?

The debris floated everywhere, large rock from the planet itself and even pieces of buildings that had survived. Everyone was silent, subdued, as the space ship slowly came to a halt on one of the larger pieces of the former planet. Kat stood and turned to everyone.

"You can all stay here if you want, but I have to go see about something." She began to move towards the airlock to pick up a space suit. Vegeta stood and blocked her way.

"You can't go alone." He took a deep breath. "I need to face this sometime and right now is the best time to do so." He stepped away. "I am coming with you."

"So am I," Trunks spoke firmly.

"Me too," Goku nodded.

"Bra," Vegeta turned to his daughter. "You're going to have to stay here okay?" She opened her mouth to protest when he continued. "There needs to be someone to stay with the ship just in case."

She nodded at length, clearly defeated. "Don't take too long."

The four of them floated out in weightless space for a short while before Trunks asked Katrinka what exactly she was looking for. He got an uncertain answer.

"I have no idea." She sighed and then grinned a little. "I know it's something *really* special though! Just try to find something that seems out of place and then call for me."

They all nodded and each went a separate way.

The digging took hours to do and still no one found any sort of artifact or relic. Then, as Bra looked around through a window, she saw something in a rock. It looked metallic.

"What is that?" She asked herself. Then she ran to the airlock, got a suit, and joined the others.

"Kat-chan!" She shouted as she approached. "I see something over there."

Kat looked up at Bra. "You were supposed to stay inside." Then she nodded. "But take me to it."

They jumped from rock to rock using the mini thrusters on the spacesuits and made it to the thing embedded in a large chunk of rock. Both Kat and Bra pulled but it wouldn't come free.

"We're going to have to dig it out somehow without damaging it." She chewed at her bottom lip. "I really didn't think to bring mining equipment."

Soon all five of them stood around the thing, each trying to come up with a way to free it.

"We can use our ki to melt the rock," Trunks suggested. "It might take a lot because I have no idea what kind of rock this is exactly. The melting point could be incredibly high."

"It's just your average stone," Vegeta said. "It came from the planet itself so it shouldn't be any problem. Only the mountains probably escaped disintegration in Frieza's giant energy blast."

"But Vegeta-sei was mostly rock," Kat said. "I thought you knew that."

Vegeta frowned. "We did not have geography lessons Katrinka. Vegeta-sei was a big planet and I spent most of my time either locked in the palace, on Frieza's ship, or," his expression became dark, "getting planets ready for sell."

She smiled, trying to get his mood to change. "I did a little exploring on my own. That and I asked everyone else. Not all saiyans were idiots though most were." She smirked. "Take Nappa for example."

Goku began to laugh but stopped abruptly when he realized Vegeta wasn't.

"That was another life you can add to my death toll," Vegeta said softly. No one knew what to say after this. Goku broke the silence by nodding.

"I think we should get down to work," he said. "It's going to take a while."

Kat was debating whether or not to try it. "I have to," she said to herself, "I didn't bring anything with me no matter how stupid it was." She held out her hand, palm down at a area of the rock around the item. "Don't hurt it."

They all nodded and did the same. Steady beams of various different colors of yellow, blue, red, and green shot out from their hands. After some time, the layers of the rock slowly started to decrease.

"I don't see a difference," Vegeta said suddenly, his yellow beam halting. "Is this working?"

"Hai Vegeta," Kat said patiently. "It is. Just a little more and someone can pull it loose." This went on for about twenty more minutes until Bra stopped, panting.

"I can't use any more of my energy. I'll be too weak."

Goku nodded and reached down. "I think I can get it now." He got a firm hold of the object and, his muscles straining with the effort, pulled it free. It sent him flying backward a few feet but he righted himself and floated back.

"It looks like a box." Kat took it from him. "A really weird looking box."

It was made of a metal that still appeared new even after the beating it took with the blast and everything. She turned it around, gazing at every side, until she saw words inscripted on one side. She read them aloud, in a language that sounded very much like grunting.

"What did you say?" Bra asked, sort of startled.

"It is the language of the saiyans," Vegeta whispered. "It means..." He continue but failed, unable to go on. Kat finished for him.

"It means 'The Lost Legacy'."

"Do you mean that there's something in that box about the ancient saiyans?" Trunks questioned her. She nodded.

"It looks that way."

"I don't want to see it," Vegeta turned away. "I don't want to know."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. "Do you say that because you really don't want to know or because you are afraid to?"

He spun, looking her straight into her blue eyes. "Does it matter? Nothing will change. My race is gone and nothing can change that!"

"You need to understand Vegeta! The saiyans were always as you knew them. You have to know that!"

"It was a *dream* Katrinka," He sighed. "Nothing more. No use in deriving false hope from a mere dream."

Her eyes flashed with coldness, her temper and frustration barely kept in check. "That may be all it was to you Vegeta. But unlike you, I need something to believe in." She turned away, letting it go, and headed towards the ship still carrying to box. "Come on," She said tiredly to the others. "We're going home."

***

She sat there at the table they used for meals, looking at it like the weight of her stare would open it. She hadn't moved in a very long time and still found no way to open the box. As if Vegeta wasn't frustrating enough.

Vegeta...

He still wasn't speaking to anyone. Every single honest attempt at comforting him was silenced with a single piercing look. It wasn't one of his usual glares however, it was filled with uncertainty and mental anguish. It made the others look away quickly and try to erase the memory from their mind. It was sort of frightening that he could look that way after all.

Katrinka picked up the rectangular storage unit and examined it yet again looking for any sort of button or opening mechanism. She sighed as that attempt failed just like all the others.

The box was more like fairly large cube than anything else. It was seamless and smooth though the corners were pointed. She shook it and handled it and knocked it against the table but again nothing happened. Then something in her mind made her look at the bottom were the words were printed.

"Why are these here if I can't get this thing open?" She sighed and then her eyes widened. "How did I know the words were on the bottom? I mean, it's not like anyone can tell!" She thought about it a brief moment before folding her arms on the table and rested her head against them. "It's hopeless!"

Bra shot her friend a sympathetic smile as she put the finishing touches on her lunch. After putting all of the food on a tray she took is a short way down the hall to the place where her father was currently moping around. She placed it onto a nearby table and spoke softly.

"Papa, you need to eat something."

He didn't look up or even indicated that he had even heard her. Instead he said something to himself. "I should have been stronger."

Bra blinked. "Huh?"

He slowly turned his face towards her, it was wet with tears. "I should have been stronger Bra. If I was, then I could have killed Frieza before he destroyed my home."

"But I thought that you didn't know he had done it for a while."

He laughed then, one full of derision and self-reproach. It hurt Bra to see him that way. "Oh I knew. I knew that he was going to do it for a long time. He was afraid of us you see, afraid of anything that would jeopardize his silly little empire. But I did not push myself to the limit. I failed my people and I failed myself."

"Papa," Bra took his hand in hers. "You were only seven years old. There was nothing you could do. But," she cocked her head to the side, "that's not all there is to it. Is there?"

His lips turned up in a expression that could have been a smile. "I could never hide anything from you. You're a very perceptive twelve year-old."

She shrugged. "I don't see anything overly special about me."

He sat up quickly to give her a hug. "Don't say that about yourself. You're intelligent, brave, and wise."

She nodded. "And so are you Papa. So are you." She gently removed herself from his arms. "That's why it's hard for me to see you this way. I look at you and wonder, where has my father gone? Your body is still physically here but your mind is light-years away. It's like a stranger has come in your absence. Everyone is worried about you. Won't you please work through this and rejoin us? You've always told me that it doesn't do any good to dwell in the past." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sayonara Otousan." She stepped away and left the room, her footsteps light on the metal floor.

Vegeta stared at the doorway for a long time contemplating her words. "She's right as usual. I need to just get over it." He picked up the tray and walked out into the hallway.

It was time to once again join the living.

***

The journey going was just as boring and uneventful as the one coming. Trunks and Goku invented a whole new card game, Bra helped Kat try to open the box, and Vegeta slunk around as normal. It was no small surprise that when Chikyuu came into view, the excitement level was off the charts.

"I get to see Goten again!" Trunks said happily. He hated being apart from his best friend and often whined annoyingly when it happened. The ship landed as violently as ever and the door opened, releasing an anxious Trunks from his prison.

"Where's Goten?" He asked his mother who had came outside to see what the sound was. She smiled.

"Where else? The kitchen." He hugged her briefly and ran inside. Bra and Goku were next to depart.

"Bulma," Goku said while rubbing his rear a little. "couldn't you make a the landing a little bit softer." He winced slightly. "Oh boy. This is going to hurt tomorrow." Bra grinned and went to greet her mother.

"Hey Kaasan!" She chirped. Then her smile toned down a little. "Papa's going through some things so don't mind him for a while."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She noticed his behavior when he came out of the ship. "Oh."

"It's okay Bulma-chan," Kat whispered. "After Bra talked to him, he cheered up slightly. It was a lot worse believe me."

"You gave your father a pep talk?" She asked her daughter in shock. Bulma received a nod.

"He needed one," She said simply.

"Hey Bulma, can you look at this thing for me?" Kat pulled the box from her knapsack. "I can't open it. *No one* can open it."

Bulma took it from her and looked it over. "This is odd." She saw the bottom. "What's this?"

"It's in saiyan," Bra spoke up. "It means 'the Lost Legacy'."

"Does it give you any clue to your dream?"

Kat nodded. "It's basically a missing link. If someone could get it open that is." Then her eyes lit up with wonder. "I think I know how to open it!"

Everyone heard her as she shouted with glee. Trunks and Goten came running from the house even as Vegeta and Goku made their way to the three females. They all stood around Katrinka, waiting.

She took the box from Bulma and turned it, word side up. "Vegeta, give me your hand."

He looked at her funny before he did so. She placed his hand palm down on the top and the reaction was almost immediate.

It began to glow. Not softly like the figure in her vision but incredibly bright like the light of a super nova. They all turned their faces away from the thing hoping that it would quit soon. Throughout the whole thing, the box remained cool to the touch in a dormant sort of way.

Katrinka placed her hand atop Vegeta's and began to concentrate. Slowly and silently the top of the box shimmered a bit then disappeared altogether the last of the glow vanishing with it.

"What's in it?" Goku asked curiously. Kat stuck her hand inside and pulled something free.

"It's a book."

"That's all?" Goten asked.

She nodded. "It looks like it." She opened it a bit and on the first page there was only a brilliantly colored picture. It was so well drawn it looked almost real.

"Does that look a little funny to you?" Bra asked as she touched the page. When it distorted a bit she jerked her index finger back. "What the heck was that?"

Kat stared at it, her eyes wide. "I have no idea!" Then, below the picture, some words appeared.

"The Lost Legacy," Bulma's brow furrowed in thought. "Just like what the bottom of that cube said."

Kat touched the picture and it swirled maddeningly before her eyes. The edges of her reality faded and blackened and all became empty and silent.

'I have no idea what happened but I'll just be patient and see what's going to happen." She sighed, the sound muffled by the darkness. 'No matter how long that takes.'

* * *

And so ends book one. How did you like it? Comments appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

~1-22-00~

Additional disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns the Z-Senshi, I take the credit for everyone else.

I was going to take a short break between books, maybe use the time to finish some other fics but this would not step to the side. So here you are, book two!

Oh yeah, short apology. I know that Vegeta-sei has ten times the gravity of Earth but I sort of forgot that when Bulma got included in the group. Oopsie.

Ages (only because I forgot before): Bra is twelve, Goten is twenty-three, and Trunks is twenty-four.

* * *

****

Once Upon a Dream  
Book 2

Part Six

Katrinka had a sense that the usual way of measuring time had shifted slightly, as if someone tilted an hour glass onto its side. It did not slow down or speed up but rather altered itself to accommodate her. It was not a nice feeling.

She sat there, suspended in space, just staring out into the impenetrable darkness trying to see something other than the blackness. It was the silence and darkness that were driving her insane.

She cried out loudly, her voice also not making a sound. The act of shouting created mute ripples in the darkness itself and the waves rolled over her in a sensation of odd feelings that made the hair stand up on both her arms and her tail.

As she floated there, in the darkness, she began to plead silently with any higher power that existed to please let her out while she still retained some form of sanity. She did this for several minutes, not receiving a response.

And, at the precise moment that she had given up all hope, the darkness parted like a great river and it abated as quickly and as silently as it had come.

She blinked in utter shock at the developments, parting her lips to speak but a soft sound made the words die on her lips. It was both beautiful and awful, that song, the words almost incomprehensible. One voice sang it sweetly as it rose in pitch at the crescendo and the words slowly died away only to linger just slightly in the air. The figure who sang that strange song moved closer to her, an invisible source of light shining into their face. She peered at the person as she tried to recognize the face but nothing could come to her at all.

"I welcome you Katrinka," He -- it was most definitely a male -- said softly with a smile. He fell silent as he studied her, his eyes lit with some unfathomable emotion.

The platinum blond-haired, blue-eyed man took her hand gently and began to lead her from that place of silence out into the warm sunshine. She found her voice then and asked the question foremost in her mind.

"Who are you?"

His eyes lit with mirth as he answered. "Why Katrinka, do you not know your advisor?"

She blinked and then blinked once more as the words registered themselves in her mind. "You were the one who gave me the orb and showed me the world?"

He nodded and stood still, tall and straight. "I am Michael." He continued on his path then, gently guiding her along.

"Where am I?"

He avoided her question skillfully and asked one of his own. "Do you want to learn more about yourself?"

"What a silly question! Of course!"

He nodded, almost absently, and still walked down the stone path to a small cottage near the edge of the sea. He opened the door there and motioned for her to enter, all the time keeping his brilliant blue eyes locked with hers.

"Your friends are here." He spoke as lights flared up along the walls as if hailing his return. "The others were not as fortunate as you."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting down at desk, he folded his hands. "You were stabilized in what we call the 'Transmission Zone'. It is where all travelers begin when they cross planes."

"What do you mean?" She sat in a chair nearby. "Cross planes? Did you bring me here?" She stretched her arm wide to encompass the area, clearly meaning the entire plane or wherever she was.

He smiled then, a secret smile. The kind people use when they know something that you don't. "I had nothing to do with your arrival. You activated the transporter yourself."

"I activated..." She trailed off, remembering. "That book!"

"Yes." He agreed. "The Book of Legacies."

She narrowed her eyes. "You say that I brought us here, but how come it did nothing of the sort when Bra touched it."

"Because, my dear, she was not the first member of the Royal Family. There is one older than she."

"Vegeta!"

"But he was only part of the catalyst. You made up the other part."

"Why me?"

He gave her a knowing look. "I believe you can answer that."

She sighed deeply. "Because I am the Time Warrior."

"Yes, of course."

***

Kat and Michael were sipping tea an hour later when the first confused cry rose in the next room over. It was a thunderous roar that just about shook the small house on its foundation. Kat raised one red eyebrow and calmly placed her cup back onto the table.

"The prince is awake."

Michael did the same. "So I see."

They stood then, in one perfectly synchronized motion, and began striding towards a door not far from where they had been exchanging pleasant conversation.

Vegeta was confused and that frightened him. He was the leader of the Saiyans! He should always know what was going on about him. Then he fell silent, his silent proclamation dying as soon as it had begun. He had no race left, not bothering to count Goku. He would never have a race again. The proud warriors known as the saiyans had become extinct, their glory now but a tiny pebble in the vast Sea of Time.

He frowned then, the already prominent frown lines becoming deeper. He sat up on the sleeping mat he had been lying on and looked around.

The others were lying nearby, in various states of rest. Bulma and Bra slept deeply, oblivious to everything for the most part. Goten and Trunks were restless, shifting position and fidgeting often. Goku was expressive. He had a faint smile on his face as if laughing at an inside joke and that made him seem the completely and utterly relaxed. Vegeta was focusing so hard on the others that when the door opened, he jumped as if waking from a trance.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Kat's worried eyes looked at him. The short Saiyan got to his feet, navigated his way around the sleeping bodies, and exited through the door.

"I want an explanation and I want one now," He hissed angrily. She smiled nervously.

"Well you see, I had no idea that book would do that. Something urged me on, like a instinct." She transformed her expression then, fluttering her eyelashes. "You forgive me?"

Vegeta sighed. He didn't have time for her 'cuteness'. That was when he noticed the other man. "Who are you?"

He bowed low, very formally, the hem of his robe sweeping the tiled floor. "I am Michael, Lord Vegeta."

Vegeta's dark eyes lit up and he stroked his hairless chin thoughtfully. "Lord Vegeta? I think I can learn to like that."

Kat rolled her eyes and looked in at the others. "How long are they going to be asleep?"

Their host's lips pursed as he thought. "It varies from person to person but it's safe to bet that the other members of the Royal Family will be next. The other man and his son, as well as the woman, will take just a little while longer."

"Why were we asleep in the first place?" Vegeta asked.

"V-chan, you and the others reacted differently to the plane change. I didn't go to sleep but that room of silence was driving me nuts. Michael, here, was the person guiding me." She stopped. "Where are we exactly?"

"You are in a plane that is just a sort of 'rest stop' or 'connecting flight'." He smiled. "You real destination lies just one plane over and back about two-thousand years."

"Back? As in 'back in time'?" Kat looked confused. "Why would we go back in time?"

"I have told you before when you agreed to undertake my quest." He paused, waiting for remembrance to dawn in her eyes. "You have heard the Song of Legacies, you must sing it when they awake."

"Sing it? I barely understood it!"

"You will, given time."

"Time this and time that!" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What's so good about time? We don't even *have* time! For this or anything."

"If she wills it, you would have all the time in eternity." He stepped away from the door and towards the low wooden table where the tea pot still sat. "As of now, we have to wait. Would you like some tea?"

Half an hour passed as they sat there, Kat and Michael speaking in low tones and Vegeta wondering what was going on exactly. The first stirrings came quietly from the next room, a grunt here a yawn there, until Bra came out through the door.

"That book had something to do with this," She said with firm conviction. Kat nodded.

"Sure did."

"Lord Vegeta, the child is sharper than you are." It wasn't an insult, just the plain truth.

Instead of glaring fiercely at the one who had said such a thing, he nodded. "It's her mother's genes."

Bra took kneeled on a satin pillow at the table and politely declined the offering of the herbal tea. "Are the others going to be okay?"

Michael nodded. "Just fine. I'm surprised that you didn't wake sooner."

"Kaasan and Niichan are awake but a nuclear war couldn't wake Goten-niichan and Goku-ojisan." She smiled when she said this.

"How am I going to do as you request?" Kat asked then, while setting her now empty cup down. "And wouldn't doing so change history?"

Vegeta frowned, his gaze going back and forth between the two. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Is it okay to tell him?"

Michael shrugged. "It's your decision."

"I just don't want to say anything potentially dangerous that I can't take back."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!"

Kat turned to him, a sparkle in her eye. "Nothing really. You don't need to know."

Bra groaned and shook her head. She knew her father wouldn't attack his friend. Or would he? She looked over at him. Vegeta looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Things might get a little bloody if she didn't say anything.

"Papa, just wait until the others come okay?" Her eyes pleaded with Kat's.

Bulma and Trunks made their entrance. Trunks looked a little dazed but his mother was past furious and into deadly. She and Vegeta were a lot alike if you thought about it.

Kat held up her hand to stop any protests. "Wait a little while. At least until Goku and Goten wake up."

Trunks shook his head. "I know Goten and since he's a lot like Goku, that won't be happening for hours. The only way you can wake them now is food or a battle."

Bra nodded in agreement. "I tried to do it before I left the room, but Goku-ojisan just whined something and Goten tried to swat me like a bug."

Vegeta rose and began to stalk towards the room. "That's it, he's getting up if I have to beat him." A slightly sadistic look came into his eyes. "Though that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Not necessary," Michael said softly. "They are awakening."

"Took them long enough," Vegeta muttered to himself.

Goku and Goten stepped from the room, yawning hugely. Goku rubbed his eyes and blinked at them. "This isn't Chikyuu. Why are we here?" He and his son found there way to the table and took a seat. They both declined the offering of tea and sat there as curious as kittens.

"My advisor over here," Kat motioned to the serene looking Michael, "has made me help him in exchange for some knowledge about my origin."

"What are we supposed to do?" Goku questioned.

"He wants us to go back in time and save the Saiyans."

There was silence for quite some time before Bulma broke it.

" 'Save them'?" She looked confused. "How are we supposed to do that? Stop Frieza from destroying the planet?"

Kat shook her head. "It's deeper than that. We're supposed to stop them from becoming evil. Though if we do, it will probably change history."

Vegeta held up a hand. "So let me get this straight. He," He pointed to Michael, "wants you," he turned the finger to Katrinka, "and us," he waved the entire hand around the table, "to save my people?!"

"I think it's a good idea personally," Goku mused.

"You just want us to turn out like you," Vegeta grumbled.

The other saiyan shrugged. "It might help your life spans. As you told me before, no saiyan lived to be over sixty."

"I didn't say that! I said that if a saiyan ever lived to be over sixty, there is no recorded knowledge of it. Besides, I don't even know how old a saiyan would live to be if they died of old age."

"Exactly."

Vegeta fumed silently but he let him have that one. Goku had a point.

"Can you explain to us sir," Bra said politely, "why we were asleep and Kat-chan wasn't?"

He nodded. "It's simple actually. She is the Time Warrior and therefore able to handle the shifts. The unconsciousness you experienced was merely a safety precaution." He stood. "Actually, we need to be going now."

"Whatever for?" Kat asked. "We're going to prevent something that already happened. Why do we need to rush?"

"Because, my dear, it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

***

He led them all to another Transmission Zone about three or four miles away from his small home. He hummed softly as they walked the path, bringing up everyone's spirits with the strange tune. Bra asked his something, about half-way through, about his job on the plane.

"Michael, what do you do here? Are you just a guide?"

He nodded, without looking back. "There are others like me, spread throughout this world. I handle all of the visitors from your plane. Depending on where you're going and where you've come from, you will have a different guide each time."

She nodded and filed the information away for future use. "Arigatou."

"You're certainly welcome."

By the time the sun was high in the sky, they came upon a building, covered in colorful abstract patterns and strange symbols. Kat nodded to herself, it was just like the one from before. Without being asked, the advisor began to explain the markings.

"Each color of the patterns stand for an element. Red for fire, blue for water, and so on. When you join every element of nature, the balance is complete and you will have no problems crossing planes. The words are for warding away evil presences and making up the fabric of the spell that creates the portal. Do you all understand?"

Not everyone did. Bra, Bulma, and Kat got the most of it, Trunks and Goku understood a little, but Vegeta and Goten were totally out there. But every single person present nodded.

He smiled. "You didn't have to lie but that's alright." He then led them up the stone steps and into the building itself. The only thing that was in the single room were tons and tons of books.

"Wait a minute," Bra began, "are we going to use another one of those strange looking books?"

"Exactly," He raised his hand slowly and one lone book removed itself from a shelf and began to float slowly towards them. "This is the Book of Legends. After you complete this task, you will have a decision to make. You can merge your plane and that one so that the time around only Vegeta-sei overlaps and creates a new history or you can leave it separate and live with the knowledge that you've saved one timeline. Each have their benefits and each have their drawbacks. The choice is entirely yours to make."

He opened the book then, and handed it to Katrinka. "I must step outside unless I want to be taken along for the ride." He smiled. "You must return to this plane in order to return to your home. I'll see you again soon. Farewell." And he vanished as if he were smoke on a wind.

Kat stared at the book. "He told me that I was supposed to sing the 'Song of Legacies' though I have no idea how it goes."

"Isn't that wonderful!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "We have a mission but we can't complete it because you don't know the stupid song!"

She glared at him, but said nothing. "I'm thinking so please shut up!" Slowly, word-by-word, it came back to her. It told of the flora and the fauna, the people and the places, and the bonds that held everything together. The last line, in particular, stuck in everyone's minds.

"_And may our peace last for all of eternity._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

When the disorientation faded away, they noticed that they were standing upon a grassy hill dotted with pale lavender wild flowers that overlooked a vast city. The city itself looked a lot like one you would find back on Chikyuu, as a matter of fact so did the scenery, but Kat believed that they were on ancient Vegeta-sei.

"How can you be sure?" Bulma said. "Wait a minute..." She stared hard at the buildings and tiny people below. "There's something different about everything."

Goku nodded. "For one, this planet has a kami."

"You're kidding!" Bulma said.

He shook his head. "I've spent the most time with kamis and gods like Kaio-sama so I can sense their energy pretty easily."

"But that's not what's so different, is it?" Bra asked Kat. The older woman shook her head.

"Iie, it isn't." She closed her eyes briefly. "There are a lot more kis on this planet for one."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"How about we quit wasting time and finish this mission so I can go home?" Vegeta asked with immense impatience. He had even took off from the ground and headed for the city.

Bulma stood there, hands on her hips. "I can't believe he just left me here! All of you can fly!"

"I believe it," Kat shrugged. "V-chan has always had a one track mind."

"Don't worry about it. I can carry you." Goku picked her up easily. "We should follow Vegeta, he can get into all kinds of trouble by himself." They all took to the air, flying fast to find Vegeta. It wouldn't be good to have people mad at them so soon.

***

Vegeta looked around in awe at his surroundings. For one, the buildings were all made of semi-transparent blue crystal that shimmered in the afternoon sun and the streets were made of crushed quartz. The second reason was the people themselves.

They did not look like any saiyan Vegeta had ever seen before in his lifetime. They were tall and thin, much like the branches of a willow tree. Their hair was still as black as coal but it was straight and as fine as Bulma's. Some had their hair woven into intricate plaits that glittered with multi-color beads made of glass but most just let it hang loose about their faces. They wore robes of muted colors of gray or blue and some had embroidered patches on the right side that seemed to indicate something. Maybe it was status? Vegeta shook his head. It didn't really matter much to him.

The other six landed right beside him with about the same amount of wonder. The people slowly began to crowd around, halting whatever tasks they had been involved in.

"This is so weird," Bra said to herself even as one of the 'saiyan' moved forward and spoke. The words weren't like anything anyone had ever heard save Kat. It didn't even sound like the language she had spoke before. The language the woman spoke in was a combination of singing and words, melodious and beautiful.

"What is she saying?" Bulma asked curiously.

"She is asking who we are and what we're doing here. She knows that we aren't native to the land around us because we look and dress differently." Kat paused. "How in the world do I know what she's saying?!"

"I would ask you the same question," Vegeta strode forward. "Listen here! We can't understand you so speak in a language that we know!"

The woman blinked and jumped back as if physically struck. Vegeta looked at her, confused, and turned to his friend as if to say 'what now?'.

"There has to be some way for you guys to communicate with each other." Kat thought a moment. "Actually, I don't think I can do anything."

"Can you at least ask them to take us to their leader?" Goten asked as Trunks snickered.

"That sounded so stupid! Do you think you're a little green man from Mars?"

"Boys!" Bulma snapped. "This isn't helping the situation."

"I think I can ask them to find someone that speaks more than one language. Then we might have a chance."

Suddenly the sea of people parted and one lone man stepped through. His black hair was graying at the temples and his had a different kind of path on his robe. He also carried a case that he tapped as he stepped in front of Kat.

Her brow wrinkled. "What is in it?" She asked in their language.

The man responded and pulled something free. There were lots of them.

"Oh wow! He's just solved our problem!"

"What?" Bra asked. "What problem did he solve? What's in the case?"

"Those small things are translators." She took one and fastened it to her ear to demonstrate. "You put one on like this and it alters your brain waves slightly so that you are able to speak and understand their language. He says that they are the only ones to speak it in the galaxy so they had to come up with these." She removed the translator and handed it to Vegeta. "Try it!"

"The galaxy?" Goku asked as he fixed the small device onto his ear. "They can travel in space?"

"Yes we can sir." The man closed the case and handed it to one of the men standing just behind him. "I am Odin, master of the Communications Guild."

"Guild?" Bulma said to herself.

But Odin heard her anyway. "Yes. We have many of them that help society. There is the Farmer's Guild, the Merchant's Guild, the Metalworker's Guild, the-"

"We get the point!" Vegeta shouted, cutting him off. "Can you take us to your king or whatever?"

"Why do you yell so? You frightened poor Alissa." Odin was genuinely curious.

"There's something I've noticed Vegeta, these people *never* raise their voices." Kat told him. Then she apologized. "You've got to ignore him, Odin. He's always like that."

"Did you call him Vegeta?" He asked. Kat nodded. "That is the name of our king and his son."

Vegeta's eye brows shot up. "Are you kidding?"

"No sir. You even look like them a bit. But what substance did you put on your hair to get it to stand that way?"

"It's natural baka," Vegeta snorted. "I don't use silly human hair care products."

He nodded. "Yours too?" He said to Goku and Goten.

"Yep! It's been that way since I was a kid."

"You two are clearly related. You look so much like each other. The same goes for you, Vegeta, and the lavender-haired boy." He cleared his throat. "Do you have business with King Vegeta?"

Kat nodded. "We would very much like to speak with him Odin. If it's not too much trouble of course."

He smiled. "No problem at all. He invites the people of his world and any visitor to it to have a talk with him. I shall take you to the palace." He turned to the side and spoke softly to the man next to him. The man nodded and slipped away.

"We will have transportation in a few moments."

"May I ask you a question?" Bulma said.

Odin nodded. "Yes you may."

"How much technology do you have on your planet anyway? Is it a lot?"

"Well, I can't say if it is because I have no one to compare it to. We just develop what we can to make our lives and someone else's a little easier."

Bulma smiled. "That's so kind of you."

"Oh give me a break," Vegeta muttered. "All of this 'kindness' is making me sick. And I'm descended from these people?"

Bulma elbowed his hard in the side, her smile becoming strained. "Shut up Vegeta. We don't want to make our hosts angry with us." She said this in Japanese.

"I doubt they know the meaning of the word 'anger'." But he quieted anyway.

Soon a carriage made of the same blue crystal that the buildings were, stopped beside them. The white horses nickered and tossed their heads restlessly, ready to leave.

"They have technology, but we ride in a horse-drawn carriage?" Trunks asked incredulously. Bulma silenced him the same way as his father.

"It's sort of like the middle ages meets _Men in Black_," Bra observed.

The small group climbed into the carriage and as soon as Odin saw that they were comfortable, he motioned to the driver. With a sharp sound and a gentle slap of the reins, the carriage was off.

People of all shapes and sizes stopped their work to stare at them as they rode past. Curiosity was apparent on everyone's faces from the young to the old, the very tall to the very small. Soon the tall buildings faded away to be replaced by smaller structures that indicated single family houses. After rounding one last bend, they were placed at the edge of a small, crystal clear lake.

"Sirs and madams," the driver spoke, "the castle is just across the water. You can board the boat and it will not take that long to reach the palace. Farewell."

The exited and began to walk down the brick path towards the small dock.

"These people are so nice!" Bulma said in awe. "I'm having a hard time believing that you came from them, Vegeta. Son-kun yes, but not you."

"Vegeta can be kind if he wants to," Goku told her and everyone. "He just doesn't want to."

"Well thank you for your analysis Doctor Goku!" The saiyan in question said sarcastically.

There were already two other people already there waiting for the boat. They both had patches that featured a red shield with a blue crest. The two men looked up and the one on the left nodded.

"Good day to you. Are you headed to the palace as well?"

Kat nodded. "We wish to speak with the king."

"Ah yes," He removed his hat, a gray thing topped with a bright red feather, and bowed low to her. "I am Lord Cosmos, his majesty's royal advisor. My companion is of House Royal, nephew to the king."

Kat smiled. "Then you are what I'm looking for."

His expression changed to one of puzzlement. "I am?"

She nodded. "You see, my friends and I are visitors to your world. We would like to take up residence and we need someone to show us the ropes."

"Show you the ropes..."

"What she means, Cosmos," the tall man on his right said, "is that they need to learn our way of life."

"Gavin, you young people and your slang." He shook his head and smiled. "I'll be honored to milady."

"Actually," Gavin shot him a pointed look, "it would be best if *I* were the one to give the tour and the lessons. I am, after all, young. That's more than you can say, eh Cosmos?"

The other man's brows drew down into a frown for the moment before his expression cleared into one of strained politeness. "Yes, of course."

"I sense hostility..." Trunks whispered to his sister. She nodded.

"I wonder what happened."

Lord Cosmos was pretty tall and wore his hair in a single ponytail down his back. It seemed that long hair was the style for both men and women. Gavin, however, wore his loose except for two parts on each side of his face that were encased in ornamental jewelry. It seemed that it was a mark of his status. Besides the patch of course.

The boat silently slid across the water to dock itself near them. It was fairly large, easily able to accommodate everyone. They all boarded and one of the people working for the king used a long wooden pole to push it away from the shore.

Bra looked down into the clear water, marveling at the colorful fish that swam along with the boat. The bright oranges, blues, and reds of the tropical fish were enhanced by the clarity of the water and with the brilliant sun beamed down upon it, it made it look as if they were sliding along glass.

"This place is so peaceful," Bra sighed as she absently trailed her finger through the cool water. "I love it here."

"Don't get too attached Bra-chan," Trunks whispered to her. "We're going to have to leave eventually."

"Hai, I know. Don't remind me." She sat back in her seat and sighed. "How are we supposed to save these people anyway? They look perfectly fine to me."

Kat put a finger to her lips. "Shh Bra. We'll talk later."

The palace came into view, all shining white marble with gold trim. It was large and impressive, more like two houses than one. Cosmos heard Bra and Bulma sigh at it's beauty and he chose that opportunity to tell them about it's construction.

"The Royal Palace has over one-hundred separate rooms. It was created over a period of years, in the early ages, so it has been standing here for centuries. It was Alvadar's greatest accomplishment, if I do say so myself."

"He sounds as if he knew the man personally," Kat whispered to Gavin.

"Oh he did. It was his grandfather."

Her eyes widened at that one. "Grandfather? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. You sound surprised."

"I am. I didn't think someone could live that long!"

"Alvadar died of some strange illness so he was only one-hundred and thirty."

Vegeta's eyes widened so much his frown lines were all but erased. "O-one-hundred and th-thirty?"

"Your people live to be that old?" Goku asked. "Wow!"

"The average is around one-fifty give or take a few years."

Vegeta was still in a state of shock as Goku pulled him from the boat. He blinked rapidly and looked around. "Imagine that Kakarott. If I don't die again in battle, I can live to be over one-hundred years old."

"That's a really long time," Goku agreed. "I wonder what I can do in fifty years. Maybe start a business."

Vegeta looked at him in shock and then burst into loud laughter. "You wish Kakarott!"

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as I look." He said as they walked into a large room with two twin stairways going to the second floor. There were two doors, one on each side of them, and one large door in-between the staircases.

The floor was made of highly polished marble and rich red carpet spread from the entranceway to the double-doors and up each staircase. A really nice crystal chandelier hung above the center of the main hall and it held hundreds of real wax candles. Gavin gave a wry smile and pointed to where Bulma's gaze was fastened.

"There is a boy that comes in daily just to light the candles."

Bulma turned her eyes to him. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "It's a pretty well paying job."

"If you kind people would follow me," Cosmos interrupted, "I will show you to the antechamber where you can await the king's summons. He's a very busy man."

"I see. Thank you very much," Kat sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. He bowed stiffly and Cosmos left.

"What is your name, milady?" Gavin asked her. "I apologize for not asking before."

"It's Katrinka," She smiled. "And I'm sort of the speaker of this little group." Bulma elbowed her husband when he moved to disagree.

"Katrinka..." He kneeled and took her hand. "What a lovely name." He kissed it gently and stood once more. "I hope to see you around our fair city. Farewell." He departed then, after one last smile over his shoulder. As soon as he was gone, Kat let out a huge breath.

"Oh wow!"

Bra laughed and elbowed her playfully. "Only one day in town and you already have men lined up!"

Trunks smiled too. "And here I thought I would have a chance!"

Goten rolled his eyes. "You wish."

"Whatever Goten. When's the last time you had a date?"

His best-friend blushed. "That's not the point."

"Ha! You can't even remember!"

"Can too! It was last week. With Mia."

"Trunks blinked, confused for a moment, but then he laughed. "C'mon Goten. Doing a college assignment together is not a date."

"Boys, shut up now!" Bulma silenced them quickly. "You two can't go anywhere without getting into an argument."

"Can too!" They cried in unison.

Kat just smiled. There were thoughts of Gavin dancing in her head and thoughts of what she could do to said Saiyan. She sighed and settled deeper into the chair.

It might be a long wait.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Part Eight

King Vegeta was a pretty tall man, in fact most of the ancient Saiyans were of above average height. He welcomed them all into the throne room with a friendly smile and open arms, a stark contrast from his son's dark scowl immediately to his left. Most people seemed to ignore the younger Vegeta. He was just one dark cloud on their sunny outlook. But Vegeta himself refused to be quiet. He spoke his mind whenever he could.

But there was one more young person than they had expected. He was an almost identical copy of the scowling one to far left but he wore a smile similar to his father's.

"You wanted to see me?" The king asked from high upon his throne near the rear of the room. A red carpet, much like the ones in the main hall, ran along the floor to meet with the stone steps of the raised dais. There were stern faced honor guards along each side of the floor runner who watched Kat and her small crew warily as they made their way to kneel before the king. Vegeta was a little reluctant at first, but Goku forced him down into an almost humble position.

"I do not kneel before anyone Kakarott," He whispered harshly. "I am Prince Vegeta!"

"Not now you aren't," Goku whispered back stubbornly.

"Great King Vegeta," Kat began in her best sugar-coated voice, "we request the aid of your kingdom. You see, we have journeyed far and we hope for jobs and a place to rest our heads at night. O great king, can you help us at all?"

"Hmm." He rose and waved away any assistance from his guards with one pass of his bejeweled hand. Walking down to stand before her, he examined Kat carefully.

"You seem to be a fine woman. Of course I will help you and your friends. But first, may I ask your names and what skills you possess?"

"Skills?" Bulma whispered. "I have no idea what Vegeta can do? Does anyone know?"

"Shh," Kat shushed her. "Your majesty, my name is Katrinka and I'm basically a sell-sword." She laughed nervously. "I don't suppose you have any violence for me to handle do you?"

The king smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't think so..." She fell silent. "I can learn anything quickly though! Do you have something for me?"

"We'll have to see Katrinka."

Bulma spoke next. "Well I'm Bulma and I'm a scientist. Mechanical things are my specialty!"

The king grinned happily. "Good! I always love new technology! You can start later today. How about that?"

"I'd love to."

"Why can't you be a cook Kat-chan?" Bra suggested. "That curry of yours was fantastic!"

"A cook?" Vegeta appeared thoughtful. "That's not bad. We're always in need of a good cook. We Saiyans love to eat!"

Bulma smiled. "Of course."

"What can the rest of you do?" Kat asked them. "Bra, you can help me if you want to. I can open a restaurant!"

"Can I be a taste tester?" Goten asked eagerly. "Please?"

"And what is your name young lady? And young man?"

"They're Bra and Goten your majesty," Kat answered for them.

"I don't know you you're fooling," A bored voice said from not too far away. It was the prince. "You people obviously have no skills whatsoever except maybe the blue-haired woman." He rose. "Father, must I be here for this farce?"

"Vegeta sit right back down in that chair," He ordered. "You must be present. No questions asked."

"Fine Father," He smirked. "But remember, you said 'present' not 'silent'."

"Boy, he's as stuck-up as Vegeta was," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"No comment." Vegeta stood. "Listen, I'm not good at anything so just assign me something so that I can leave."

Goku also stood, with a very wistful expression on his face. "I've always wanted to be a Court Jester."

"You *what*?" Goten asked.

His father nodded. "I'm pretty funny. Hey, why did the Saiyan cross the road?"

The king smiled. "Why?"

"Because he saw a restaurant on the other side!"

Everyone else cringed at the really bad joke but Vegeta laughed loudly.

"You're hired!"

"He doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'funny'," Kat whispered.

"I still can't believe I'm descended from him," Vegeta added.

"How wonderful," Prince Vegeta said dryly. "A fool for a fool."

"Vegeta!" His father barked sharply. "You may now retire to your room."

He smiled. "Gladly." He gracefully walked towards a small door on the right side of the dais and disappeared.

"He is such a spoiled brat," Bra commented. "He must haven't had a lot of punishments in his lifetime."

"Sad to say, that's how a lot of royal children are Bra," Kat told her as she rose and stretched. "Spoiled rotten."

"Say sir," King Vegeta said to the other Vegeta, "Are you a high official in your land? Your have a regal bearing."

"I do?" Vegeta then nodded. "Yes, I was of the royal family. My name is Ve-" Bulma and Kat each stomped on a foot. "Ouch! Er, Veouch."

"Veouch? What a strange name!"

"Yes, but you can call me..." He thought quickly for a moment, "Morpheus."

"Morpheus?" Bulma asked with raised eyebrows.

Vegeta shrugged. "Have you ever seen the movie _"The Matrix_"?" She shook her head. "It's good. You should see it when we go back to Chikyuu."

"I have a job for you Morpheus," King Vegeta stepped closer and dropped his voice very low. "As you can see, my son is not the most well behaved boy on Vegeta-sei. Since you seem like an ideal member of a royal family, I would like for you to guide my son."

Vegeta eyes widened. "You *what*?"

"I know it's asking a lot but I'm prepared to pay a lot."

Kat smirked. "Well, it would take a snob to know a snob."

"Oh be quiet," Vegeta snapped. "I don't need this!"

"Who are you?" Bra asked curiously at the still silent other boy. He stood and walked over to her, kissing her hand gently.

"I am Prince Camell," He said in his soft voice. "The twin brother of Vegeta."

"Saiyans have twins?" Goku asked in whisper. He turned to question Vegeta as did everyone else in the group.

"Well don't look at me!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't know everything."

"That's obvious," Bulma muttered.

"Why aren't you named Vegeta too, Prince?" Bra questioned him.

"Because only the firstborn may be named after his father. My twin is older by several minutes."

"What if the Queen has a girl?"

He shrugged. "For some odd reason, that rarely happens. My own mother has been deceased for several years. She caught a bad illness."

She nodded. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Katrinka, Bulma, and the rest. If you follow me now, I will show you where you can stay. We have some lovely vacant houses by the riverfront." He tossed his red cape behind his shoulders and strode from the room, the younger prince following behind all of the rest cheerfully talking with Bra.

***

The house was indeed as lovely as King Vegeta said it would be. It rose two stories, with plaid curtains in each window and braided rugs on each floor. It was not made of the blue crystal like the rest of the city, in fact, the whole riverfront wasn't. It was created of traditional wood and stone and painted a rich burgundy. Bulma often wondered how in the world they had crafted buildings out of the crystal anyway. It was as smooth as a placid ocean. She made a mental note to ask the king later, if she had time. 

The king had opted to walk through town because he said it would bring him closer to his people. He did so, without guards, because they were more for ceremony than anything else.

"In the days of King Vegeta the first, there were ungodly amounts of violence. No one could walk anywhere without a weapon lest they were killed three steps from their home. Fathers left their families to fend for themselves, mothers could not care for their children, dirty places such as bars and brothels sprung up everywhere. It was awful."

"Sounds like present day New York City," Trunks whispered to Goten.

He agreed. "Yeah."

The king continued his story. "But then the King would not have it any longer. He put the criminals to death, the prostitutes to honest work, and reunited the fathers with their families. After many generations of hard work, Vegeta-sei became the much like you see today. But outside of this city, the Capital, bad things still do happen. No one can pinpoint exactly who or where, but I have people trying. We will stop such things so that our entire planet can live in peace."

"That's a pretty speech," Vegeta said. "But it's not plausible."

"Oh? I would like to hear your thoughts on the subject."

"You can not nullify all of the 'bad' things. It just can't happen. People need some way to vent their frustrations at civilization. If you make your people hold it in after a while it will just all explode and you will have a more terrible problem on your hands like riots and mass murder."

"I hear your words, Morpheus, but it will not come to pass. I have faith in my people."

Vegeta shrugged. "At least I tried."

They sat in the fully furnished living room, sipping tea that Katrinka had brewed and discussing the things of the city. The king sat there the whole entire day with them, just relaxing and laughing at Goku's horrible jokes. He was really a man that cared a lot for his people.

Around ten o'clock, he had to leave. Stating that he had an early day tomorrow and Prince Vegeta had to be forced to study. Camell also went to leave, but not before he hugged Bra goodbye.

"I had a good time," He whispered to her. "Please come by tomorrow with your mother to see me. I would like it very much."

Bra blushed and nodded. "I will."

"What is with you two and the Royal Family?" Trunks asked her and Kat. "You don't see me going after some woman."

"That's simple," his sister retorted, "there isn't one that wants you."

"That's it!" Bulma threw up her hands. "I'm going to bed to get away from these arguments."

"Bulma, you and Vegeta do the same thing constantly." Goten told her.

"That's different! He starts them."

"Excuse me?" Vegeta frowned. "You say something about everything I do!"

"That's because you never do it right."

"Goten, you didn't have to make them start." Kat sighed as she grabbed Vegeta by the arm and pulled him outside.

"Vegeta?" She asked. "How about you and I take a look at the town?"

"Do I have to?" Vegeta looked positively miserable. "I don't want to be here in the first place! The less I see of it, the better."

"Well," Kat looked around innocently. "I was going to check out the local hang-outs. There's got to be someplace that the king and his guard have missed. Like you said before, everyone can't be angels."

"You mean like bars?" They began to walk up the street, pausing every once and a while to let someone go past.

"And clubs... Do you want to go clubbing?"

He blinked, slightly confused. "Huh?"

She sighed. "Vegeta, a club is a place that has music you can dance to and usually lots of alcohol. You've really never been to one?"

He shook his head. "Iie. I didn't need to."

"Well if we want to complete this mission, we can't leave any stone unturned."

"I hear you but I don't have to like it."

She smiled. "Alrighty then!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him off into the thick crowd. "Let's go!"

Even as late at night as it was right then, the streets were just as crowded as in broad daylight. Music played and there were dancers and theatrical performances everywhere. It was like a moonlit carnival. Small children licked at ice cream cones while, at the same time, parents sadly parted with money for gifts at the many booths set up along the street. It was fascinating and fun all at the same time.

"Remember what I told you before, V-chan," Kat grinned at him, "You have to have fun some of the time."

"I know, I know. But this isn't a vacation, it's a business trip."

She wagged her finger a bit and shook her head. "No job is worth doing unless you can have fun at the same time."

"Your own saying?"

"Of course."

He sighed and gave her a mock exasperated expression. "Why did I even bother to ask?"

Her smile just grew wider as she hugged him around the neck. "You finally understand!"

"Someone call the police!" A voice shouted from the distance. Heads turned and it continued. "My tousan has been abducted and an android has taken his place!"

Vegeta groaned. "It's just the boy."

"The 'boy' has a name. And, if you haven't noticed, that 'boy' is now a man."

"A lot of people will disagree with that," Bra muttered. "Me, for one."

"You know how to enjoy yourself!" Bulma smiled. "That's good. You're in good hands with Kat-chan."

"What are we doing out here?" Goku asked. "I mean, I don't mind a good party but we have work to do."

Everyone blinked.

"Kakarott is the one you should check out. Someone replaced his missing brain cells."

"Ha, ha. I'm smiling on the inside, really." Goku rolled his eyes.

"It's like dropping into a time warp," Goten commented. "Everyone's different. It's too weird."

A breeze made the hairs stand up on Katrinka's neck as if an electric current had passed by too close. She spun around quickly but all she saw was Gavin standing there with a perfectly normal expression. The woman melted into a puddle almost immediately.

"Hi Gavin," She giggled and blushed slightly.

Vegeta blinked in awe. "I have never heard you make that sound before. Ever."

She stopped on his foot, hard, and he glared at her. "Be quiet Little Man."

"Would you like to tour the city with me?" He held out his arm and she attached herself like a limpet. Nothing would shake her loose, not that the saiyan wanted to try.

"You're acting like an onna, Kat-chan," Vegeta told her. She blinked, with a faint expression of anger.

"Vegeta! I *am* an onna! Are you just now realizing that?"

He shrugged. "Okay then, a *baka* onna."

She growled and stomped away, dragging Gavin with her.

"It was nice seeing you again!" He called back to the group. "See you later!" The crowd closed back around them and all was drowned out by the background murmur of voices.

"Stupid onna," Vegeta grumbled. "She doesn't even know that man. Does anyone else think he was looking a little suspicious?"

Bulma appeared thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. "I saw his look right before Kat-chan turned around. She did it so fast, it was like she was expecting him to kill her."

"His ki just isn't that normal," Goku said at length. "I mean, it wasn't level. It rose and fell constantly instead of staying the same."

"And how did you feel all of this?" Vegeta asked, as if he didn't believe the other.

Goku just looked away, more than a little disturbed. "I've always was more sensitive to ki, Vegeta. It doesn't come with the power, so don't even think that. It's something I was just born with."

Vegeta's face became a little red but he didn't say a word. For a moment, he just stood there trying to think. "Is she in danger?"

"Nani?"

"IS KATRINKA IN ANY DANGER?!"

Goku shook his head. "Iie, not that I can tell. But she can handle herself, right?"

Vegeta just looked off into the distance, the very same direction she had gone. "I hope so. For her sake anyway."

***

Katrinka returned to the house pretty late in the night, no worse for wear. Outwardly anyway. She was half in a daze and absently sniffing the pale pink flower in her hand periodically as if she kept forgetting what it smelled like. Vegeta was up and waiting for her that night, not at all happy at losing sleep. He just wanted to be done with the mission as soon as possible. There was nothing else that held him there. Bra and Kat were creating potential complications. Finding boyfriends could wait until they returned to Chikyuu couldn't it?

Kat stepped over to the wooden table and practically collapsed into a nearby chair. She sighed again for the umpteenth time and leaned over the table, head perched on her hands. The flower was gently placed behind her ear, for all to look at and admire.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta asked in a low growl, his annoyance and worry barely kept in check. After all, Kat-chan was the only real friend he had. It wouldn't do for her to go and get killed.

"Oh V-chan," She sighed once more. "He is so wonderful!"

"I didn't ask you that." But he was ignored. She rose gracefully to her feet, her tail making dizzying endless figure eights, and spun around in a circle.

"We have another date tomorrow!"

He jumped to his feet in a fit of rage. "You can't date him, Katrinka. We're going back to our own plane eventually if you hadn't forgotten!"

She frowned, her blue eyes glowing as if a white-hot flame were lighting them from the inside. "I know that Vegeta. In fact, I'm dreading it. There was nothing left for me on my own plane so I had to go looking for it somewhere else. Isn't that awful?" She laughed then, the sound as cold as the Arctic Ocean. "But I'm happy Vegeta. Here, in this beautiful city, with a handsome man. So, he's not the same species as I? That doesn't matter at all to me."

"Kat, I-?" She hushed him, placing a finger against his lips.

"Not now, let me finish." Her tone softened into one of wistfulness. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have someone. You have Bulma, Goku has ChiChi. But I hadn't found one for me. Then, this wonderful man comes along and makes me feel incredibly happy. It's not a feeling I would trade for anything in the world."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but it slowly closed. He sighed, defeated, and hugged her briefly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her smile was bright, chasing all of the lingering darkness away. "I won't V-chan. But thanks for caring."

He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "You taught me how. That and a whole lot of other things." He took a deep breath and nodded, sure of himself. "And I am grateful for it."

Kat smiled once more and hugged him hard. "Thanks. It means a lot." Then she bounced away, humming a love song under her breath. She took the stairs two at a time, on her way to get some rest for her new job. Vegeta stood and just watched her go, still amazed at her near limitless energy. Then turning out the lamp, he followed.

* * *

Note: I actually have more parts finished but I thought I would just post these to get everyone interested again. I also have a question about another fic. I'm really disappointed in how the New Age Empire was written and I have another idea for it that would require me to completely abandon the old story. If a lot of people like it enough, I'll keep it the way it is but the majority get it. Personally, I think it should be changed but if people like it that's enough for me. Either e-mail me with your opinion or leave it in the comment box. Thanks a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

The sun seemed to rise earlier the next day, like it did on every day you had to get up at the crack of dawn. The light streamed through the window and directly into Vegeta's eyes, blinding him. He removed the pillow from under his head and placed it over it, trying to block out the brightness.

But it was not to be. Suddenly the thin curtains were flung completely away from the windows, and the sunlight shone directly onto the bed full force. An annoying cheerful voice went with it, so cheerful it made those still in the bed want to torture the owner.

"Bulma-chan! V-chan! Time to rise and shine! It's a beautiful day!"

Both people just grunted and threw their pillows at the wide-awake woman. Kat shielded her face and pouted.

"Well, that was definitely *not* a nice greeting."

"It wasn't meant to be," Bulma yawned hugely and sat up while her husband tried to burrow down further into the blankets. "Vegeta, if I have to get up you're coming with me."

"Oh by the way," She smiled at him. "The king sent a messenger by this morning. It seems that the prince is being especially difficult. He just thought it would be nice to warn you."

"How sweet," He got to his feet. "Now go away."

"Another thing," Kat paused at the door. "Breakfast *is* ready but if you want some, come now before Goku and Goten eat it all. I've had mine."

Both he and Bulma were wide-awake instantly.

"Damn freeloadin' bakas!" Vegeta shouted. "Why couldn't they go to a restaurant?"

Kat smiled as they ran from the room. "That got them moving all right. Score one for me."

***

Vegeta was not the least bit happy that he had been tricked so easily. Goku and Goten were actually still asleep, their loud snores drifting in from the downstairs bedroom that was just off the living room. Bra and Trunks came down, dressed, and bickering about each other's sleeping habits. They had to share a room as well.

"You talk in your sleep Trunks!" Bra informed him. "I don't care how good your last girlfriend was!"

"Well," He retorted even as he blushed slightly. "You drool."

"Lots of people do that," Kat shrugged and buttered her toast. "It's normal."

"Anyway," Bulma changed the subject. "I hope everyone has a great day! My new job is going to be wonderful."

"I get to baby-sit a thirteen year old. Oh joy." Vegeta practically pouted and sank lower in his chair.

"I creating my own restaurant." Kat smiled. "It's going to be called Kat-chan's and only Japanese food will be served. With a little others thrown in of course."

"You haven't even been on Chikyuu long enough to cook Japanese food." Vegeta told her.

"I have access to all sorts of recipes and ingredients. Especially Soy Sauce. No one can get enough of Soy Sauce."

"May I ask how?" Trunks said. "It must be interesting."

She shrugged. "Not really. I just go fishing in the River of Knowledge and I'm all set."

No one understood.

She laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. The 'River of Knowledge' is the invisible stream in which everything flows. Information and such. 'Fishing' is just a term I use because it's almost exactly like that. I cast my mental line and pull free a chuck of relevant information. It's quick and easy."

"But that's for the recipes!" Trunks protested. "What about the ingredients?"

"You have to have steps in order to make them don't you? Well the ones that have more than one ingredient. I can get herbs anywhere."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Bra asked. "I think is going to be fun after all."

They all began to stand and take plates to the sink. "Trunks, you go out and find a good source of income. Try to do it in a place where you would hear a lot of talk. It'll make things to easier." Kat ran her fingers through her hair in front of a nearby mirror and frowned when one part just did not seem to want to lay flat. "I need some gel & I doubt I can get some on this plane." Her look became thoughtful. "I wonder if I could get some from the other plane."

'Don't try it Kat-chan," Bra said. "We can't have saiyans wondering what the heck is keeping your hair so stiff. They already asked Papa."

"You're right. But now, I think we may need to see Vegeta-oui because he didn't really tell us in detail what we needed to do." They all filed out, one-by-one, into the already warm summer morning.

"Hello?" Goku called as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "Is anyone still here?"

Goten frowned. "I told you to set the alarm clock Tousan! They're gone!"

Goku sighed and began to rummage around in the cupboards. "And they didn't leave any food. Goten? Do you know how to cook?"

***

They had all split up at the castle, each going about their separate ways. Bulma went gleefully off to play with science, Kat, Bra, and Goten went to set up the Japanese restaurant, Goku was currently entertaining the king and his guards, Trunks was wandering around looking for work, and Vegeta was trying not to throttle the prince. All was well.

"Vegeta-ouji, you need to learn some manners," Vegeta forced out through clenched teeth. The prince just looked at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Manners may be fine for some but the peasants are supposed to grovel at my feet, not the other way around."

They both sat in the prince's immaculate room, both in chairs by his fancy brick fireplace; Vegeta on the left and Vegeta-ouji on the right. The older Vegeta's hands were clenched in his lap, trying with all of his might not to resort to violence and get thrown into the dungeon. So far, it was working.

"Why are you like this? Why do you feel the need to feel superior to others?" Vegeta truly wondered this. There was a fine line between confidence and arrogance and Vegeta-ouji had long ago crossed it.

"Why not? I am the firstborn prince of the saiyans," His voice held immense pride of his status. "It is my duty to lead my people."

Vegeta frowned. "No."

"No? What do you mean *no*?" Vegeta-ouji practically shouted with outrage. "Are you questioning my ability to do so?"

"In short, yes." Vegeta stood and began to pace the length of the room. "A king should be someone that people can rely on, someone you can trust to lead you in the right direction. If you see your duty as king as only a birthright not a privilege, you will only cause grief to your people."

"So you're saying," He frowned. "That I should be honored that I will soon be king and take extra measures to help out my people? Be like my father?"

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly."

"Then you are as big of a fool as he is." Vegeta stopped and glared at him but did not receive a chance to speak. The prince jumped to his feet and began to tell him of his opinion.

"A king should be the ultimate ruler of a nation, he should not be challenged or contested by anyone. All those who try should be put to death. The peasants should do their best to please their king because he is more important than they will ever be. A king is someone who rules every single day of his life and never lets his followers forget it. He is lord of all."

"I see that you truly believe this." Vegeta said this quietly even as he strode towards the prince's bedroom door. "I'll be back. It won't take that long."

His words barely received acknowledgement. The prince was seated once again, going over his future glory in his mind.

Lord Cosmos was standing on the other side of the door and jumped back guiltily when he saw it open. Vegeta ignored this and asked a question.

"Does you think he really believes what he says? Do you think that he will be that king?"

Lord Cosmos sighed deeply and nodded. "I'm afraid so. He doesn't have the kind soul Camell and his father has."

"Then his brother should be king, not Vegeta. If he gets the throne, the world will be in ruins."

Cosmos agreed. "It would be horrible but there's nothing anyone can do. He is firstborn. Unless he dies, Camell won't rule. Everyone is hoping -- his father most of all -- that he changes his opinions in the near future."

Vegeta shook his head. "He won't. You should have seen the expression on his face, it was his ultimate dream. Nothing will be able to change his mind. He won't let it."

"I see. Then you are out of a job?"

"No. If he won't change by himself, then we will just have to make him."

***

Kat-chan's was packed and it was only two hours after they had opened. Every table was filled and there was even a line stretching half way down the street. Business was good but the service was slow. Very slow.

"Two combination sushi platters for table six," Bra called out to Kat who was doing all of the cooking. She placed a piece of paper through the window and turned back to the crowd. Goten was waiting tables as well. He was currently struggling with a tray holding two steaming hot bowls of Miso soup and he was not faring all to well. Bra made it to him in time to keep it from tipping.

"Thanks B-chan," He smiled grateful as he set them both down on the table. "This crowd is crazy!"

"I wonder how we became so popular in such a short amount of time. I don't really mind because we have to pay back King Vegeta, but we don't have enough workers! Trunks will just have to help us, we can't train someone new."

"Table seven's beef teriyaki is ready!" Kat called out to anyone who would listen. Her bangs were plastered to his forehead by sweat from the heat of the kitchen and she was tired already. "Bra, you need to help me back here. Goten, double your service."

"I was only supposed to be a taste tester! Look at me now!" He sighed at his apron and sore feet.

"Shut up and work!" Katrinka growled and disappeared.

"Slave driver."

Bra snickered and also vanished into the kitchen where she heard Kat swearing like a sailor at the food even before she saw her.

"This is going to be one *long* day," Kat sighed.

Bra nodded. "Yeah."

***

High above Vegeta-sei a lone man watched the proceedings with no little interest. His ocean blue eyes were usually bright with laughter but not today. He had a horrible sense of forebodding as if something fate-altering was going to happen soon. He looked down on the Royal Palace and shook his head. That was not the worst area.

Raven was up to something, Kami thought, something Evil. The word even capitalized itself in his mind though what she was cooking up was far beyond that. It made him check on his people periodically to make sure that the good ones were still okay.

There were some new people in town so to speak. Helpful people. Kami new that they would cause no trouble rather fix the problems that others created. He was glad there was someone to do the job, the High God knows he can't. He watched Katrinka in particular and smiled. She had turned out to be such a fine woman. Her mother should be proud. He knew he was.

Kat was not a mistake no matter how much all the higher dieties joked about it. She was more of a plan. Somewhere along the line there would be need for someone who could completely bend the laws of time and space to suit her needs as long as she didn't screw anyone over while doing it. She would be savior of sorts, a bit like a firefighter to show up only when needed. But the fires she fought could quickly get out of control without the proper tools. That's why she was living currently living as a mortal. It would give her life experience.

The one thing her mother disliked about her own immortality is that she could never even attempt to live the live of a mortal. When her responsibilities as a goddess got too hard, she always wished to be mortal because they almost never had to deal with such things. But when things got important, her complaining was put on the back burner. It actually took quite some time to convince her of the project all those mortal years ago.

She had been skeptical at first but Katherine always did the right thing in the end. Actually, it was the High God that threatened to put her on probation but that was another story. She had always been fiery.

The High God said that she was to couple with a mortal so that the child would be able to blend in good enough to fool other mortals. Her mate was hers to choose but he had to have some good qualities to add to those already present in the mother. The choice was really not that hard because one of Katherine's best-friends was a mortal.

Kami smiled. The most memorable day in his life was when Kathy asked him to be Katrinka's father. It was a decision, to this day, he never regretted.

***

Trunks walked the streets looking from some interesting way to earn money. His eye caught a small notice on a side of a building that highlighted a job. It was a little sketchy on the details but he sounded promising. The weirdest thing was, it required a weapon of some sort.

"I thought these people were pacifists," He muttered to himself as he patted his katana. "Well, at least I fit the requirements." He entered the building and had to blink to be able to see in the gloom.

"Are you here to help?" Asked a voice to his right. Trunks spun a defensive manner and glared at the man who had snuck up on him. He blinked. "Gavin?"

The man smiled. You are... Trunks?" He received a nod. "Looking for a job?"

"Yeah. I saw the sign outside. I have a weapon and I know how to use it. What will we be doing exactly?"

"I have to see about some.... business." He said vaguely. "I don't want to go alone so I need a warrior."

"Can you fight yourself?" Trunks asked him. Gavin shook his head.

"The royal family members do not learn weapon training. It would ruin the pacifistic image Vegeta-ojisan projects." He shrugged. "I do not wish to learn anyway."

"I can't go with you if you can't tell me more about the job." He leaned against the now closed door with an expression of patience. He could wait all day if he had to.

Gavin sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and finally explained. "I want to see the Ningai. They are a tribe that lives in the wastelands of Vegeta-sei. I have business with their Chieftess. That is all you will hear."

"It's not much," Trunks admitted while uncrossing his arms. "But I guess it's enough. I really need the money. How much are you paying?"

"One-hundred."

"One-hundred bonzi?"

"No, one-hundred thousand." Trunks gaped. "You only receive the full amount when my goal is completed. You get two-thousand up front and the rest will be paid at the end whether it takes one meeting or twenty. If it never happens, you will always have the two-thousand. Is this okay?"

The amount of the money had literally blinded Trunks. "It's a deal!"

"We leave now. I can't afford to waste time. Are you ready?"

"How long will it take?"

"Around a week on horseback."

"Wait a minute! I can't be gone for a week. I can get your there within a couple of hours."

"Are you serious?" Gavin was floored. "You really can?"

Trunks nodded. "I can fly you with your directions. Let's go so that I can get back, okay?"

The other man nodded. "Alright."

They walked through the city to get to the main gate out of town. To do so, they had to pass Katrinka's new business.

"Look at that line! Kat must be doing good!"

Gavin nodded, happy for her. "It's wonderful. We must dine there upon our return."

"Niichan!" Bra shouted from the doorway. She had felt his ki nearby. "Get your butt in here, we need your help!"

"I can't Bra-chan. I have a job now. See you later!" He ran off down the street, Gavin in tow.

Bra frowned. Something was up and besides that, her niichan was fraternizing with the enemy.


	10. Side Story: The Summer Solstice Festival

****

Side Story: The Summer Solstice Festival

"Kat, can you and Goten handle this for a while?" Bra asked when the flow of customers slowed down when the daylight turned towards the night. She wiped her hands on her apron and lifted it over her head. "Arigatou!"

"Wait a minute!" Kat shouted from the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

Bra blushed. "That's none of your business!"

"She has a date with Camell-ouji," Goten informed his boss as he passed by with a tray.

"Oh really?" Kat smiled. "Well, you can got then. Just come back here before I close up shop. V-chan would kill me if I lost track of you."

Bra pouted. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Believe me, Bra-chan, you'll always be 'Vegeta's Little Girl'."

She smiled. "That's good to hear but I really have to go. He's meeting me at the park."

Kat nodded and smiled. "Have fun! And if you see Gavin, tell him to come see me. We have a date today. Though, I think your father is going to be a little difficult because you like someone. You should have heard him start on me."

Bra grinned. "He better not or I'll sic Kaasan on him!" She practically skipped to the door. "Ja!"

Once on the street, she tried to remember where to go exactly. Camell-ouji had told her that morning but she was so busy staring at him, that the directions did not sink in.

"Do I turn right on Rose Street or turn left?" She stood on the corner, staring into one direction and then the other. "Oh I don't know!"

"Excuse me," a woman asked her gently. It was the same woman, Alissa, that Vegeta had startled before. "You seem to be a little lost." She smiled. "Can I help?"

Bra sighed in relief. "You bet! See, I was on my way to the Imperial Gardens and I sort of got turned around. I'm meeting someone there."

Alissa peered at her closely as she shifted the basket on her right arm to the left one. "Aren't you the girl that was with the loud man before?"

Bra nodded. "I'm sorry if my father was rude. He's always that way."

She nodded. "I see. No harm done. But people usually don't scream and shout here." She shrugged. "I guess it's the calm atmosphere."

Bra nodded politely, anxious to get to the park. "Is it left or is it right?"

Alissa smiled. "I'm sorry for talking so much. I'll take you there, I have to pass by anyway."

Bra smiled. "Thank you!"

The Imperial Gardens were really beautiful. It was surrounded by tall hedges, with brick columns at each corner. A cobble stone path led from the entrance and branched off into two different directions. An inner hedge bordered it on the other side. Bra stopped at the juncture and looked both ways.

"Which way to the fountain?" She asked herself. "Please don't let this be a maze!" She then decided to make an educated guess. "This path splits in the exact middle so I don't think it matters which way I go." She shrugged and turned left.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she faced a dead end. Bra groaned.

"I was wrong, I guess." She backtracked and took the right path. After a couple more confusing twists and turns, she finally made it to the center where Camell was seated by the side of the fountain in regular, although expensively made, clothes. A blue tunic with gold edging, matching leggings, and black boots. His hair was unbraided and hung loose down his back.

"Bra!" He smiled at her. "You made it!"

She smiled as well and took a seat beside him. "Kat let me go for some odd reason."

"Did you get lost trying to get here?"

Bra started to shake her head no then she blushed. "Sort of. This is some garden."

"My great-grandfather built it when he became king. He wanted a place for everyone to go to relax." He motioned at all the other people around either standing by the fountain or having picnics in the grass. "If you want to play a game, people usually go to the larger park on the other side of town. It has more space."

Bra nodded, not really hearing him. She was thinking how wonderful he looked in blue.

"Bra?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Bra? Are you in there somewhere?"

She blinked and blinked again. Nodding, she blushed. "Um, yes."

"The fireflies are coming out to play. Do you see?" He motioned all around him where the tiny glowing bugs frolicked among breeze.

Bra nodded. "I see. It's almost dark, isn't it?"

Camell rose and pointed off to the eastern part of the Capital. "When the fireflies come to play on this day of the year, there is a festival. It marks the beginning of Summer Solstice."

"There's a festival today?"

"Yes and we could go if you like."

Bra began to smile and she hugged him. "That would be wonderful!" After a moment she caught herself and backed away, coughing nervously. "Um, sorry."

The prince just smiled. "Don't apologize. I don't mind." He took her hand and they began to walk to the exit. "Shall we go?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes we shall."

***

The Summer Solstice Festival took over a whole entire section of the city. There were glowing and colorful paper lanterns strung up everywhere and booths in front of every business. There were games, shows, and especially lots of food. The smells were enticing Bra already.

"You know, this is wonderful!" Bra could not get enough of everything. "Where I come from, we never have something so big. Besides the tournaments."

"Oh? Where do you come from Bra?"

She stammered for a moment before she grabbed his hand and pointed to a booth. "Look! What's over there?"

The prince had barely enough time to look before he was dragged off into that direction.

All conversation was limited from that point on for majority of the words were exclamations of excitement. Bra had expanded Camell's slang vocabulary in just an hour. Everyone recognized the prince too but no one stopped long enough to 'worship' him. It seemed that they treated the royalty as equals, not as gods. It was certainly interesting. Her father probably would have said it was as things should be. Then again, maybe not.

The prince was practically penny-less by the time Bra was due back to Kat's restaurant. She had several stuffed animals, had tasted many different foods, and had loved every moment of it. It was really a night to remember.

"That was wonderful Camell!" Bra could not stop smiling. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it, Bra. It meant a lot to me too."

They sat upon a high hill that overlooked the city. People milled around everywhere below, like little insects in a maze. The stars were just starting to come out as the darkness grew deeper and you were able to see the Capital clearer. They sat there for a while, not saying a word, until Camell broke it by first taking Bra's hand.

"Bra, I would like to give you something. To," he blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "show how much I care about you."

She stayed silent until it was apparent that he wasn't going to continue without a little prompting. "Yes, Camell?"

He released her hand and reached underneath his shirt. Pulling something free, he removed it from around his neck. "It was my mother's," He said by way of explaining.

It was simply a small golden heart on an equally golden chain. The heart itself was actually made of several overlapping ones topped by a green jewel in it's center. He pressed the necklace into Bra's hand and closed his own around it.

"My mother gave it to me right before she died." He fell silent for a few moments before he continued. "She told me to only give it to the one that I could not think to spend my life without."

Bra was truly touched but still she had to ask one thing. "How come she gave it to you and not Vegeta?"

Camell sighed. "She knew that, even then, that there was a evil presence lying dormant in my brother. A darkness that was just waiting for the right time to consume him. She though it would be best to give it to me because she thought that I would be a better king than Vegeta."

He looked so sad and doubtful of his own ability to lead that Bra had to say something. "You are ten times the person that Vegeta is. You should always remember that."

"But that's not all Bra! He didn't used to be this way! No one knows who or what changed him. I feel terrible that I wasn't there to help him. No matter what he does or what he becomes I will always love him."

Bra gently removed her hand from his grasp to fasten the pendant around her own neck. "I will take this now, but you may change your mind later on. I won't hold it against you if you do."

Camell just smiled. "Now who's the one filled with self-doubt?"

She laughed. "Touché."


	11. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Chieftess Raven was an average size, solidly built woman. Her long midnight hair was in a single-braid down her back and she had lines between her brows from constant frowning. Her muscles were developed nicely and made her look intimidating to all those smaller. She liked it that way too.

She did not stand to greet her visitors as they approached her but looked them over with no small amount of distaste. Her warriors were hostile as well.

"Good afternoon Chieftess Raven," Gavin said politely as he kneeled before her. "I hope you are well?"

Her voice was deep and commanding and it sent waves of authority around the room. "Cut the crap Gavin and let's get down to business. I thought you said that it would be easy to get the king to let us rejoin them, that it would take no trouble at all. Did you lie Gavin?"

He shook his head, a little embarrassed. "Raven, the king understands but he will not allow your people back within his nation without dropping your weapons. Permanently."

She laughed then, a harsh bark that made Trunks shudder. "Surely you jest! Vegeta-oui is a romantic fool. We should roam the land free and untamed as it should be. You must feel the urges inside of you? The ones for wide open spaces and raw meat? It is as we should be."

"No," Gavin strongly disagreed. "We have come a long way, Raven, we should not regress."

"I knew that you did not fully understand where my people and I stand." She shook her head. "How sad for you."

"I would like to know personally what is such a big deal? Why not just let Chieftess Raven's tribe out in the open like they want to be and you can just return to the city. It would solve both your problems."

Both people turned to look at Trunks, shaking their heads.

"It would not work. The Ningai are frightening the city people. Every civilized saiyan on this planet are secretly afraid of war. We must get you to join our society." Gavin spoke as if it were the only way. Raven did as well.

"Our ancestors would be ashamed! We are *not* pacifists afraid of a little blood, we are warriors and will always be until our race's time has come to an end. The old way worked for hundreds of years, why change it now?" She stood, eyes flashing. "We will be united, Gavin, under the old way and no other!"

She walked towards him and stood, defiant as ever. "Now leave, weakling, and take your little friend with you. Our day will come and when it does, you should be ready."

All of the guards' voices rose in a cheer and the door of the throne room was closed to them for the last time.

"This is terrible," Gavin frowned. "I have no idea what they mean, but it sounded like a threat. Our peace is at stake."

"Maybe they were just trying to scare you." Trunks suggested. Gavin stared at him.

"You don't really believe that." He spoke matter-of-fact.

"No. I don't."

"We must prepare! I can not let my people just give in to them!"

"Listen," Trunks grasped him by the shoulders. "It's not that simple. One, you can't use brute strength because the Ningai are trained in all sorts of weaponry. Two, you could not train an army large enough to take them. This calls for cunning, for stealth. However, what we do may change the lives of your people forever. Do you really want to do that?"

Gavin held his head high and nodded with certainty. "I see no other way. I must inform the king then take it upon myself personally to see to the plans. I would like for you to aid me, if you don't mind of course."

Trunks smiled. "It's no problem. Sad to say, but your people need all the help they can get."

Gavin sighed. "Unfortunately you are right. We may not make it through this if it comes to a full-out war."

"If it does, we will just accept it; handle it. It's all we can do."

***

Vegeta came by the restaurant just as Kat flipped the sign in the window that evening. He looked weary and thoroughly frustrated and they were all surprised that the prince was not being dragged along behind him. Katrinka was the first to speak, and she did it bluntly.

"Where's Vegeta-ouji? Was he too much for you V-chan?" She said this with a smile, even as she rested her aching feet on top of a chair. There would be tons of blisters tomorrow.

"I don't trust that brat," He said. "Something's not right here."

Bra nodded in agreement. "We're all missing something major and I know who's behind this." She was fairly certain anyway. It was enough.

"Who?" Goten asked, interested. Kat and Vegeta wore similar expressions.

"Gavin, the little sneak."

There was a moment of shocked silence and then it was broken by Kat's disbelieving laughter. "Come on now Bra-chan! Gavin couldn't hurt a fly!"

"You say that, but you don't really know him." Bra pointed this out. "You've just met him yesterday."

She leaned across the table, her weight on her arms. "You're twelve for Kami's sake! What do you know?"

Bra met her, stare-for-stare. "I know enough!" She glared. "You're just too blind to notice. When he turns on you, don't come crying to any of us!"

"Bra! Kat-chan!" Vegeta caught their attention. "This isn't worth fighting over. By the way, where is the boy?"

"You mean Trunks?" Goten asked. "He went with Gavin someplace."

The disapproving frown was immediate. "I don't like that."

Bra crossed her arms. "Neither do I."

Her father stood. "Well, we really need to gather up the baka and the onna. We can figure all of this out, later."

"Later is good." Kat agreed.

The walk to the palace was uneventful seeing as all of the citizens were going home to their families or their beds. The streets were eerily quiet, nothing made a sound. Then, almost to the lake crossing, something fell and broke into pieces. They all looked around, trying to place it, but they saw it was only a clay mug that was set on the window sill of a nearby house.

Kat licked a finger and held it in the air. "No wind." She kneeled low the ground and pressed an ear to it. "No vibrations of any kind."

"What the hell are you doing all of that for?" Vegeta asked, impatient to leave.

"That cup fell all on its own."

"And?"

She looked at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes. "INANIMATE OBJECTS JUST AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BREAK IF THEY FEEL LIKE IT!!" She quieted for a moment. "It's a omen. Something bad is about to go down."

Vegeta frowned fiercely, as if thinking really hard. He nodded once, very sharply, and motioned toward the lake. "It's the castle! We need to get there quick!" He began to run, the others close behind.

"Why Vegeta-ojisan?" Goten questioned. "What's going on?"

"I think our problem has just begun."

***

They didn't bother with the boats, but flew right over it in a blinding rush. If Vegeta felt it was important enough to prevent, it must have been. He rarely got into other people's problems.

They ran into the throne room and stopped, frozen in their spots. The sight that greeted them was anything *but* normal.

For one, Goku was no where to be found. Since he was playing 'court jester' it was strange that he wasn't present. When he entered from another side door with a large turkey leg in his hand, it wasn't that weird after all.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta bellowed. "This wasn't a time to feed your bottomless pit of a stomach! Look!"

Goku blinked at the scene and his look sobered instantly. He finished his snack and frowned. "He wasn't like that before I left. I swear it."

Kat ran up to the dais and checked the still form of the king for a pulse. There wasn't one as far as she could tell. "The king is dead!"

There was a large puddle of blood pooled around his body as well as a large, ragged hole in the center of his abdomen. Kat examined it and made an observation.

"The murderer used a katana and disemboweled him. Just gutted him completely like a pig."

Bra grimaced. "Nice description."

Vegeta kneeled by the dead king and bowed his head. "It's begun."

Kat nodded. "You're right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked. "What has begun?"

"It is tradition for the king's firstborn son to kill his father to assume the head position." Vegeta sighed. "Now I know where it came from."

"So you're saying that Vegeta Jr. killed his father?" Bra asked.

"Exactly," The voice spoke loudly and calmly from the shadows. Everyone spun and took notice of the murderer in question.

Prince Vegeta, newly titled king, walked towards them with the weapon still red with his father's blood. He stood tall and proud, not once ounce of guilt clouded his mind. He smirked then, the already unholy light in his eyes becoming deeper as he halted near his father's prone figure.

"Nice work, isn't it?" He said with some satisfaction. "Now the saiyan race can become what it should have been all along."

Camell ran into the room suddenly, from a door off to the side. He froze in his tracks and eyed his father's corpse. "Father..." He whispered brokenly before he ran over and collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

"Why?" He asked his brother, not comprehending. "Why did you kill your own father? He helped to give you life! What would mother say if she were still alive?"

Vegeta's expression hardened. "But she isn't, is she *brother*?" He spat it out with a growl. "You shouldn't be here. You are too weak to be a part of the royal family!"

"What are you saying?" The older Vegeta turned his eyes to him. "You would kill your own brother because he doesn't fit your ideals for this empire?"

Vegeta nodded once, deadly serious. "In a heartbeat." He turned to his brother then, suddenly all smiles. "You should have been here for the performance, it was most entertaining. I started with a long horizontal slash across his stomach, it really cut deep." His smile grew wider as he remembered. "He begged me not to kill him, in fact, almost literally on his knees. I answered him with another slash, this time vertical."

"Stop!" Camell cried with his hands over his ears. "No more!" But his twin went on, his voice raised significantly.

"He began to sob, like the pitiful creature that he was, even as he struggled to keep his insides from spilling out. As I came even closer and held the blade up to his throat, he began to scream. High and shrill. Another slash shut up him up forever."

Camell still cried where he was next to his father's body. It looked at his brother with a mix of sadness and confusion. He just did not know him anymore.

Bra ran over to him and tried to comfort him but it seemed to be doing no good.

"You are a complete and total monster," Kat shook her head. "You could have been a much better person."

Vegeta merely smiled and absently ran his fingers along the katana's blade. "So much blood," he whispered. "So much."

The main doors opened with the loud bang of them hitting the opposite wall. Gavin and Trunks ran in wildly, looking around.

"What the hell happened here?!" Trunks asked in a shocked voice.

Everyone looked at Vegeta, then at the corpse, then at the new king again. Camell remained in Bra's arms, sobbing away.

"You killed the king?" Gavin asked in an amazed voice. "How could you!"

"I know of your visits with the Ningai. Chieftess Raven told me herself." His dark eyes glowed unnaturally. "You and the other-worlder should know that you can not change destiny!"

"Other-worlder?" Gavin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Why, he hasn't told you yet! He and his strange friends are not of this world *or* of this time!" Vegeta finally resheathed his sword and hopped onto the large throne. He settled himself and sighed. "I will truly enjoy this."

Camell stood suddenly and stepped away from Bra. "I will *not* let you get away with this. I can't forgive you for what you've done!"

Vegeta rose and pulled his katana free in one easy motion. He cupped his left hand and beckoned, aching for another bloodbath. Bra ran out between them and held out her arms.

"You can't Camell! He can use a weapon but you can't. Am I right?"

The boy growled slightly in anger and grief. "He must be punished for all that he has done!"

"You will only succeed in getting yourself killed!"

Kat frowned and pulled her orb from her pocket. "Please," she said to it. "Help Camell to be victorious. Help him to defeat his brother." And she made her blade appear and handed it to Camell.

"Take it. It will help you."

He nodded, a determined look on his face. "I thank you."

"Little brother, you can not win." Vegeta smiled evilly. "But I will enjoy watching you try." He crouched low to the ground, his blade in a firm grip. "Shall we begin?"

His brother crouched as well, a sad look on his face. "I don't want to fight my own twin! This isn't right..."

"But you want revenge," Kat said. "You heard his answer, he'll kill you first if you don't defend yourself."

"Isn't there some other way? There has to be!"

The expressions were miserable. Kat shook her head. "He's not the same as he used to be. Look into his eyes! You can't save him."

Tired of the discussion, Vegeta ran at his brother with loud and primal scream of rage. Camell was momentarily stunned and that cost him precious seconds. The sharp edge of Vegeta's katana cut across his upper arm, through his shirt, and left a deep wound. Camell looked at his arm then at his brother's eyes. His gaze hardened. He really was different.

The younger brother raised Kat's blade high over his head, leapt into the air, and brought it down upon the other's head. But the katana rebounded off of some invisible barrier.

"How did he get so good?" Camell asked aloud. "He fights as though he had been studying from birth!"

Kat frowned with a discovery. "That's because it isn't his knowledge. You can't win! Run Camell!"

Vegeta eyed the cut on his brother's arm. "It's too late." The blade turned straight out in front of him and his speed astonished them all. Camell could not get out of the way and his plunged the weapon straight into his stomach and on through to the other side.

"Camell!" Bra screamed as the boy doubled over in pain. Vegeta pulled his katana free and wiped at the blade with his fingers.

"Warm, just like our father's."

Camell collapsed to the ground, his face deathly pale as his eyes slowly closed, where he lay still. A look of profound sadness and heartbreak was still on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Part Eleven

Vegeta made a flourishing bow and smiled. "All in a days work. But now, I must bid you people farewell." And, just like that, he was gone.

Bra and Gavin both crouched by the fallen prince to see if he was still alive.

"He doesn't have a pulse," Gavin said softly, his head bowed. "This is a truly sad day in history."

Bra just stayed there, silent tears falling onto his still body. "This shouldn't have happened to him. He didn't do anything." She turned teary eyes toward her father even as she clutched at the pendant around her neck. "Papa? Why did it happen this way?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Bra-chan," Kat spoke softly. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this but..."

"Nani? If you can't help this situation then be quiet!"

Kat barely flinched. "I can actually."

The girl looked up. "What did you just say?"

Kat walked over and placed a hand over his heart. "I said I can save him."

"Then he's still alive?" Bra asked, hope brightening her blue eyes.

Kat sighed. "Barely. But there's a small problem." She looked troubled. "I can give him part of my life energy to bring his back up to full power. Unfortunately it will weaken me and I think there's going to be a major battle coming up. I don't know if I can save him *and* have enough ki left to protect the rest of the saiyans."

"Can I help you? If I take a part of everyone's ki and give it to you, could you bring him back?" Goku asked. "That way everyone has enough left to fight."

"I have no idea how to turn that a ball of *everyone's* life energy into a single, unified thing. But if I don't do something soon, he will die." She nodded to Goku, her face tense. "We can at least try."

He nodded and began to take a small part of their ki. Bulma and Lord Cosmos chose to enter the room at that time.

"What happened?" She gasped as she saw the two bodies. Cosmos covered his mouth with his hand as he looked back and forth between everyone. His eyes narrowed suddenly and he pointed a finger at Vegeta.

"Did you do this?!" He shouted, his voice filled with both rage and grief. "I will have you hanged for this!"

"Calm down," Vegeta growled back. "Your prince murdered both your king and your second prince."

Cosmos' anger immediately evaporated and he sank to his knees. "I had a bad feeling that something like this was going to happen." He bowed his head and clasped his hands together. "O Great Kami of the Planet, O Great Spirits of our ancestors, was this to be? Why did you take away two very kind people?" He sighed. "I guess it was just their time."

Kat's brows drew together, her mind all made up. "Hurry up, Goku. I need to revive His Highness. I can't bring back the king, but I can at least save one of his sons."

"We can save *both* of them," Cosmos said firmly. "We *will* save both of them."

She nodded. "Hai. Both."

Goku handed his ball of energy to Kat gently, careful not to waste any. "I added a lot from myself and Vegeta. It should be enough."

"You took more of my ki than you said that you were without asking?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded. "You'll still have enough to fight with, Veggie. More than enough."

Vegeta looked down at the still form of Camell. "I just don't want to see either of them turn out like I did."

"Vegeta-ouji is *way* past you, Papa," Trunks snorted. "He's Satan's Little Helper."

Kat held her hand's over the prince's heart and began to slowly transfer the ki into his body. "Not necessarily. I don't think he really understands what he's doing."

"What do you mean Kat?" Bulma asked.

"When he attacked Camell here," She stopped momentarily to check on her 'patient', "he was using the skills of someone who had received years and years of practice and formal training. It was someone else's knowledge, not his own. He was too good."

"So someone else is controlling him?" Vegeta asked.

She nodded. "It's a definite possibility."

"I don't care *who* is really behind this!" Bra growled. "I just need to find the person responsible for all of this so I can kill them!" Then she frowned. "But it can't be Vegeta because Camell would be sad."

"His own damn twin tried to murder him!" Vegeta said. "He should be the one trying to get revenge, not you."

"He told me before, Papa, that no matter what Vegeta did. He would always love him."

Vegeta snorted. "And it's always love that gets you killed. Would love save you when you come face-to-face with your worst nightmare?"

"Vegeta, don't start this debate again," Goku told him. "Not now anyway."

"I wasn't insulting it, just merely stating a fact. An ironic fact, but a fact nonetheless."

"That's a first," Trunks muttered.

"Can you all please shut up? This isn't helping!" She was concentrating on trying to get his body to accept their energy and it didn't seem to want to do it. Beads of sweat slid down her forehead to drip into her eyes, burning them. She brushed her bangs away, irritably, when the boy below finally took a deep, although ragged, breath. She fell back, almost completely exhausted, with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I think he'll be okay."

Camell blinked tiredly at the two girls leaning over him, Bra in particular. He struggled to speak and at length his voice was heard, small and deeply sad. "I still love him Bra. I still love him."

She nodded. "I know. But will love be enough?"

He sighed as his eyes slowly closed in sleep. "Probably.... not."

Kat picked him up gently in her arms. "But I think he knows. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knows. And that small part is reaching out to you even now."

Bra agreed simply because she didn't know what else to do. "We will save him, Camell, or die trying."

The latter was more probable than the former.

***

He sat there, peering into the 'looking glass' he used to spy on the good people of Vegeta-sei; to see into their very souls. It was very clear that night, *very* clear. Vegeta-oui's death had seen to that. It seemed that somehow he had been protecting his people with an invisible shield, every single citizen under his care. But the man did not know how. It should have been beyond his ability but it wasn't. It was as if he were drawing energy from some unseen and unheard of source. The man thought that maybe he was taking it from the other saiyans themselves.

He dismissed that thought with a wave of his black gloved hand. Former Vegeta-ouji would not do a thing like that. He was too gentle, too kind, too pure. Completely unfit to the be the leader of the Saiyan Empire. But yet he was and a large majority of the people loved it.

He smiled then at Vegeta's kindness. He was a fool and had only received a punishment fitting a fool.

The Saiyan race was never meant to be 'civilized' or 'kind'. The destiny of the saiyans was simple, based on the basic rule of the jungle. Survival of the fittest.

You either were strong and survived or were weak and perished. There was no in-between.

***

"Vintri, I thought you said chaos would rein supreme in as little as an hour," Chieftess Raven said to him from the high seat of her throne. The man in question stood beside her with a patient smile on his face.

"Have faith, Raven, that's all that I ask."

Vintri, or The Lord of Darkness, was a short man and that alone had alienated him from his brethren. He was pudgy and rather ugly to look at but everyone knew that there were many things to admire once you got past his looks. Vintri was the most powerful man on that planet and that alone was enough to earn the Ningai's respect. No one knew where it came from but there was a rumor only whispered in the still of night that he had made some bargain with a dark spirit. As Raven sat there looking at him, she could believe it.

Scars and general disfiguration marred the whole entire right side of his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. There was a rumor about that as well. Some priest or other pressed a blessed object into his flesh, hoping to drive to evil from his body. That man seemed to inspire all sorts of rumors.

Raven turned her head quickly from his body as she was sitting on his right side. Vintri didn't like people to stare at his bad half and the punishment tended to be rather long. The shrill screams from the victims were, in fact, the only thing short about the process. The chieftess made sure not to end up in the same position as the others. She had no doubt that he would do the same to her as well. But the strange thing was, the man didn't bother to hide them at all. It was like he was testing their will power. Looking at his scars was similar to looking at a bad murder scene. You don't want to look but you can't help yourself.

"Ah," Vintri whispered as the door slowly creaked open, "I told you it was possible. You see, he is finished."

Neo Vegeta-oui stepped through the heavy wooden doors and stepped immediately to the dais. He bowed low once ten feet from the dais.

"My job is complete, Lord of Darkness, I have finished."

"And you're sure he's dead?" Vintri asked even as he waved his hand. "Yes, yes. He is. Everyone must feel as if a part of them they never knew existed has just perished." He smiled bitterly. "Even I can feel it."

Vegeta nodded. "I felt it the moment my sword slid into his heart. Did you know it took me more strokes than normal?"

"Silly child. He is, or *was*, Kami. Of course it did." He turned to Raven. "And there you have it. You should have your warriors take over the Capital first. It will discourage the others from foolish actions once they know their king and Guardian are deceased."

Vegeta looked up. "Their old King. Don't forget that."

"Yes. Of course."

"What about Camell, your cousin, and their friends?" Raven asked him. Vegeta smiled.

"You do not have to worry about Camell at least."

She looked him in the eyes. "You didn't..." She smiled slowly. "You are so deliciously wicked!"

He mock bowed. "Thank you but it didn't require that much effort at all. He was poorly underskilled even using that blade the cat-girl gave to him."

"Cat-girl?" Raven asked.

Vintri nodded. "I have seen her in the Glass. She has hair the color of fire and her behavior is very much similar to a feline's. She isn't a native at all."

"She's from another world?" Raven's voice was filled with wonder.

"Yes. That much is clear. So are the other newcomers. Tell me about the blade, Vegeta."

The boy began to gesture with his hands to show everything. It was long, *incredibly* long. The blade itself had to be at least four spans (9 in. per span)."

"Was there anything on the hilt at all?" Vintri questioned. "Anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hmm. Vegeta? Did it have an aura?"

The boy was confused for a moment. "Define 'aura'."

"Did it put out any power? Could you see or feel it's power?"

He thought a bit then nodded. "It was a pale yellow light. Like the sun in early morning."

The man nodded at his responses and said, almost to himself. "Then it was the Soul Blade she had."

"And what is that?" Raven asked.

He pressed his lips together. "It would be best if I told you the legend behind the weapon." He cleared his throat.

"At the beginning of time there was a great evil that threatened the Balance of everything. Astor was his name and he sought to unravel the very fabric of order. The High God could not have that and he searched for a way to slay the demon.

"For many years they fought, Astor and the High God, and God could only repair the damage that Astor had done. Finally, after a long time, the High Priest approached the god with a plan.

" 'High God,' he said, 'I have a way for you to defeat Astor. The spirit of the people in your universe are very powerful and they would be glad to help out to save their worlds.'

"The High God thought about this and he nodded. 'Yes. Yes they are. But we cannot win on spirit alone.'

" 'Fire is a purifying element. Let's add it to the Solution.'

"So the High God did, mixing his people's spirits together and purifying them with the fire so that a beautiful blade made of pure energy emerged from His hands. They both knew that there were still things missing so the High Priest captured a small demon from the Nether Realm.

" 'High God,' the priest spoke, 'this demon's blood will represent all things Evil and will strengthen our weapon. Let us add it to our Solution.'

"The High God did that as well and a protective covering of metal enveloped their blade. Then the High God smiled and kissed the hilt.

" 'And it is done. I have added the spirits of my people as a base, the element of fire to represent their souls and purify them, the demon's life blood to strengthen the bonds, and my blessing to bind it all. Nothing shall destroy this sword and I name thee the Soul Blade in honor of my people.' "

"So that was how the Soul Blade came into existence!" Vegeta said in awe.

"Yes. And if he would have stabbed you with that weapon..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

He shuddered. "Would I just die? Or would something else happen?"

Vintri stepped from the dais and began to circle around Vegeta. "If you were an innocent you would just die. But then again, the Blade was not meant to kill innocents. Because you have given your soul over to evil the Blade will completely destroy your body in an attempt to purify your soul."

Vegeta looked up, his eyes wide with fear. "Are you serious?!" It came out as a squeak.

He nodded. "The most important thing, however, is to find out how it came to be in the girl's possession."

"Can't you use the Glass, Vintri?" Raven asked.

He shook his head. "Something is preventing me from seeing. I suspect it's the High God or his servant."

Vegeta sighed, still a little frightened at the prospect of the Blade entering his body. "Now what are we supposed to do? We've conquered both the king and the Kami."

"You go back to your palace, child, and rule over your people." Vintri said to him. "We will go ahead with the Change."

Vegeta-oui nodded as happy as the cat that had caught the canary. He didn't see anything wrong. But then again, he was only thirteen.

"I will provide you with transportation back and you will still retain my skills in combat. Those people are still there, you know."

"I know. They would not leave Camell."

Raven smiled and it was not pleasant. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone?"

He shrugged. "It's not unusual and I'm not ashamed of it. Our father did not treat me the way he treated my brother."

"He didn't in your opinion?" Vintri said more than asked. But no one even acknowledged that he had spoken. He suddenly waved his hand in an quick gesture causing Vegeta to be sent back to his new kingdom. The man turned to Raven.

"He honestly does not think he was being treated fairly." He said almost to himself. "Some people would have given anything to be in his place."

"I wouldn't have." The chieftess said with no little conviction.

He sighed and the sound was almost as if his heart were breaking. "There was a time when I would have agreed with you. Now I'm not so sure."


	13. Chapter 12

****

Part Twelve

Cosmos gasped suddenly as they stood around Camell's bed. Bulma was the only one who heard him it was so soft.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Everything will be okay."

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "It won't be."

"He's right. This is beyond 'okay'." Gavin added.

"If you don't mind," Kat said tiredly, "an explanation would really help things."

"Our Kami is dead!" Cosmos sobbed as Bulma attempted to comfort him. She couldn't really help in this discussion anyway.

"How can that be true?" Vegeta asked. "Why would someone kill the Kami?"

"*How* did someone kill the Kami?" Bra asked.

Goku searched out with his ability, specifically trying to locate the special 'kami' energy. As expected, there was none. "It's true. I guess Vegeta killed him."

"Whoever is giving him orders wanted the Kami dead. I think that person aspires to rule the entire planet." Kat mentioned.

"Chieftess Raven wished that Vegeta-sei was primal and wild like it was in the past. She said that way was the one way to be." Trunks said. "I think he's working with her."

"Boy, did you sense anything unusual about her ki when you were there?" Vegeta asked. Trunks frowned at what he called him but he answered anyway. They could argue about it later.

"Iie. Not really. It was even if that's what you mean."

He nodded. "It wasn't her. At least, she's not the leader. There's someone else behind everything."

"Why do you say that?" Gavin questioned.

"She doesn't have enough magical energy to call Vegeta back," Kat answered for him. "It definitely wasn't her. Is there anyone else that left your society? Someone Vegeta-oui had cast out or something?"

Gavin and Cosmos thought hard about that one. "There was this one woman...." Then Gavin trailed off. "Nevermind. It couldn't have been her. I think she's dead."

"I know who it is for sure." Cosmos said quietly. "When I was young there was a boy that everyone disliked because of his hateful attitude and ways. One day he was captured by some men who had been tricked by his father." He shuddered. "They tortured that poor boy all night long with just a dagger but it was enough. The one behind the multitude of cuts decided to only do the right side of his body. The reason is unknown.

"The boy broke free of his captors and escaped into the forest and no one has seen or heard from him in many years. His captors were found dead, their bodies burnt to ashes, and his father was found beheaded. We suspect he had done it himself but if he had..." He trailed off for a moment, silent. After a deep sigh, he finished. "His name was Vintri."

"He was my best friend."

***

Several days after the most eventful day in most of the saiyans' lives found Kat and her people as well as many prominent figures among the civilized saiyan in the council room of the palace. Surprisingly, Vegeta had returned and was now trying to control everyone he could. He was easy to ignore and therefore easy to escape. He threatened everyone who disobeyed but he had no power to back him up. Kat wondered where his 'skill' had gone off to. Now he sulked on the throne all day, issuing orders that no one even cared about. It was a pretty pitiful sight.

The saiyans were cleanly split into two groups. The Ningai and the Civies (short for civilized) and only one could be on top.

"We have to come up with a *good* way to beat the Ningai!" Camell said firmly as he sat at the head of the council table. Katrinka was at the other end. "We might even have to kill Raven and her entourage but I don't usually condone murder."

"I still go with my earlier idea," Trunks said. "We need to outsmart them. We have technology on our side, that should be enough."

Camell shook his head. "It won't be. My people have many skills but usually deceit and deviousness aren't one of them."

"We're going to be watched constantly by your sibling so that he can report us to his boss." Kat said. "Although I don't really care."

"I still care," Camell sighed. "But he doesn't see that."

"That could work to our advantage." Bulma spoke about Kat's earlier statement. "We can come up with a plan and *let* him overhear everything. Then he would go and tell the higher powers the fake plan and we could surprise them."

There was a general murmur of agreement all around the table. It *was* a good idea.

"Looks like you're finally good at something other than yelling," Vegeta smirked. He continued before Bulma could say anything. "Now what do we come up with exactly?"

***

Kat, Bra, and Trunks stood outside in the main hall in front of the door that led to the throne room. Every now and then one of them would fall silent and listen for approaching footsteps but the time was spent in whispers. Trunks had some doubts about his mother's plan but he was all alone.

"I don't think he'll fall for this. Vegeta can't be *this* stupid!"

"Trunks-" Bra started.

Kat elbowed them. "Shh. I hear him coming." She cleared her throat. "So we're supposed to gather as many people as we can outside the city limits for the attack on Raven?"

Trunks nodded and remembered that the boy wasn't even in sight. He opened his mouth and out came the worst acting in existence. "Yes. That is the plan. We meet about a mile away from the Capital about three hours before dawn so that we can be there when the sun rises."

Bra frowned but she said her line. "Kaasan's plan was *really* good! No one will suspect that we're attacking tomorrow at all!"

"I can show you the fastest route when I took the job Gavin offered. It paid really well." He added that last part to make it sound convincing.

Kat blinked. "You got paid?"

Bra shot her a look that plainly read 'This is not part of the act!'. Kat continued with the right words. "We need to go tell Camell that everything is okay in the palace and we can start moving everyone to the location."

Trunks smiled and winked. "Right!"

There was a loud clatter as if someone had knocked over something large and metal and the quick pattering of feet on the polished marble floor in the direction away from the large potted tree as Vegeta hurried away to contact Raven and the other person. There was more pattering and then a solid thump that made them muffle their laughter.

"I think he just slipped and fell," Bra said around her giggles.

The trio pretended to ignore all of the other commotion that he made and smirked to themselves when he was both out of sight and out of hearing range.

"I guess I was wrong," Trunks commented. "This was too easy!"

"What's next?" Bra asked.

"We do report back to Camell and the others. We go to the Wasteland just as we said we would."

Trunks was confused. "But I thought that was the *fake* plan!"

Kat lightly hit him on the back of his head. "Baka, we're going to show up as they prepare for the fake attack. We'll use the confusion to surprise them."

"Oh I think I get it now."

"Thank kami! We have a miracle!" Bra said in mock surprise.

"Shut up underwear girl!"

She snorted. "You're one to talk."

"Children, children!" She clapped her hands to get their attention. "We need to get going! We only have less than twelve hours to make our final preparations!"

They shut up immediately and nodded. "Right!"

***

The desert air was dry and dusty and actually made you cough if you took a deep enough breath. The Saiyans, who were so used to the clear air of the city, forgot this and many were sent into violent fits. After about ten minutes of this they finally got the command tent set up and the leaders were inside going over the map and the plans all by candlelight.

"It's so hot and humid out here even at night," Trunks complained. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Be quiet boy!" Vegeta snapped and he shut up.

"Now Lord Cosmos," Camell said.

"Yes, milord?"

"I need your group to sneak into the back way and steal," he winced as he said this word, "as many of their weapons in their storage area as you can. Lord Avon, your group can go with him."

A man with a completely gray beard and bright dark eyes nodded. "Aye, aye Commander."

Camell continued to issue out orders to each individual Guild Master and Lord until only Kat and her crew were left. "My friends," he said with a deep sigh, "I truly hate to tell you this."

Bra moved closer to his side and took his hand. "Go ahead. We have to know."

He smiled at her briefly and nodded, filled with a new sort of strength. "Your group, Katrinka, will attack Raven and the rest head on. I want you to only capture my brother, however, and deliver him to me."

"Don't tell me that you're still going to try 'cleansing his soul'!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He's a lost cause. Get over it!"

"Papa!" Bra gasped. "That was cruel!"

"It was Vegeta." Goku agreed. "I know how he feels. I tried to get Raditz to change his mind about killing everyone on Chikyuu. If your brother or sister is being evil, you're sort of compelled to try and change them." He shrugged. "It's just the right thing to do."

"It worked on you, didn't it?" Bulma said to her husband. "When we first saw you, you were a cold blooded killer. Now you're a warm blooded one." No one laughed at her joke.

"Your name is really Vegeta, isn't it? Not the other one you told my father." Camell was certain of this.

He nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I was just curious. Since Vegeta said that you guys were from another world, maybe there are tons of Vegetas there."

Kat muffled a snicker. "Luckily there's just one."

Vegeta frowned. "Not funny."

"We have more important things to worry about," Bulma said. "Like a back-up plan just in case the other one fails."

"I hadn't thought of that," The prince admitted. "I just thought that we would improvise if it came down to that."

Goku shook his head. "That's a good way to get killed, you know."

"You're actually being logical, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.

He smiled. "You're the one that's reckless. Not me. I always have a plan."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Anyway, just in case Bulma-chan's plan fails, do you want us to just go in killing everyone?" She said this with a slight smile on her face.

Vegeta stroked his chin. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Both Camell and Cosmos widened their eyes. "Vegeta!" "Sir!"

Vegeta started to laugh and laugh hard. Everyone was pretty much shocked to hear such a sound coming from him outside of a battle.

"I was joking!" He said trying to calm down. Tears were leaking from his eyes and sliding onto his cheeks. "Can't you take a joke?"

"This must be getting to Papa," Trunks commented. "He's starting to crack."

Bra nodded. "How are we supposed to know that he's joking anyway? Most of the time he mentions killing something, he means it."

"What about Tousan?" Goten asked.

Bulma smiled. "He never means that one."

"Excuse me?" Vegeta interrupted. "Who are you to tell me what I mean? Of course I mean to kill Kakarott someday!"

Goku tried to keep silent but he just couldn't do it. "First you have to beat me at sparring. Then we'll talk." And he said this with a completely straight face.

"Fuck you Kakarott."

Bulma gasped. "Vegeta watch your language around Bra-chan!"

Bra shrugged. "It doesn't matter much. He curses all of the time."

"Can we get back to the discussion?" Kat asked. They all nodded. "Thank you. Now, how do we now that the mission has been compromised?"

"Compromised?" Trunks repeated. "Have you been studying the dictionary again?"

She hit him. "Shut up."

Camell frowned. "Well, if the battle cries have gone silent. Then you know that our people are dead."

She shook her head. "I would like to have warning before that. We want to *prevent* deaths. Not get revenge."

"Alright, how about this. If you hear the hoot of an owl three times," he demonstrated, "from any leader of any group, they are in serious trouble."

"I like that. But," she sighed, "the Chieftess and her people are supposed to be 'one with nature' remember? They would notice."

"Katrinka, owls are very common to that area." Gavin explained to her. "In the midst of the battle, they'll probably be too busy to even care."

"What else do we need to decide?" asked the Communications Guild Master, Odin. "It will be soon time to attack."

"After the attack is over," Goku said, "where do you want us to meet? The survivors that is."

"We should return to this spot. It's the safest place." Camell frowned as another thought came to him. "Oh and one other thing. Don't kill the leader, Vintri was it?" Cosmos nodded. "We need to question him."

Everyone began to slowly file from the room then, their expressions brave and their voices silent. Camell had an almost joyous look on his face as he watched them, proud that they weren't going to back down. He began to gather up the maps on the table and pack them away in the case that they had come in.

"Everyone do your best!" He shouted after them. "And take care! We'll make it through this!"

Cosmos spoke softly, his head held down as he studied the ground. "Sire, are you really so sure that we will triumph? The chances are so very slim..."

The boy suppressed the urge to sigh as he turned to the lord. "Cosmos, if you choose to give up, it's the same as letting them win and we cannot allow that. I choose to believe and have faith in my people. I can't force you to choose the same but only hope that you will share some of my thoughts. It's your decision."

Cosmos thought this over from all points and came to the conclusion that Camell was right. "I apologize, Sire, you are correct."

He smiled, but the look was slightly tired. "We must all do what we can to get through this and hope that we can see everyone on the other side. I ask no more of my people than I ask of myself."

"Hmm," the lord smiled, "I guess the ancient folklore was true after all."

He was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It says that in both the good times and the bad, a young child will lead the way. Thank you, Sire, I have hope now."

He nodded absently, his mind already on the battle. 'Please be safe everyone,' he prayed silently, 'and may whatever higher power that still exists watch over you.'

* * *

Minna, I'm suffering from lack of comments. Please be nice and give me some (both good and bad). How am I supposed to know what people think about my fic? More coming up soon. 


	14. Chapter 13

****

Part Thirteen

"We would have to get the hard job, wouldn't we?" Goten complained to his best-friend. "I just wanna go home!"

"Shh, Goten!" Goku whispered. "Besides, we're more powerful than anyone on this planet. It should go easy for us."

"I don't think it's a good idea to show our true power now that I think about it," Kat mentioned. "We should try to fight like normal people."

"Why?" Vegeta asked. "Would it make a difference?"

"They already know that we're not from around here. They don't know exactly who you are but we're still taking a major risk. I don't want to screw up time or anything."

"If we change something here, I don't think it would affect our time. It's like when Mirai Trunks came to warn us about the androids." Goku shifted and took some weight from his arm. "We killed them and Cell in our time but they still existed in his."

"Bra-chan? Can you see anything?" Kat whispered to her.

She shook her head. "It's completely empty! I don't know where they are!" She dropped down to crouch beside the others by the window. "This is bad. I hear the battles going on all around us, but I don't see Raven, Vegeta, or Vintri at all."

"What does Raven look like Trunks?"

He shuddered slightly. "She was tall and strong looking, like a tree, and she had long hair that was in a braid but her eyes were the worst. They had a wild look to them like she was barely a person, more like an animal. It was freaky."

She nodded. "And we can spot Vintri because of the scars. Okay, who wants to go in and search?"

Goten and Trunks both shook their heads. "Count me out," The younger one said. "Trunks too."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Vegeta and Goku, I have a job for both of you. Bra, go ahead."

"Aw," She stood and began to climb into the window. "Goten-niichan and Niichan are just chicken!"

"And keep your voice down!"

She shut her mouth and nodded. As she disappeared from sight, Kat began to issue orders.

"Trunks and Goten, you guys stay with me at this window just in case something goes wrong in there. V-chan and Goku, you two can search for our troops to maybe help them and post some people at all the exits. We don't want anyone getting away."

"Sure," Goku said as he and Vegeta slipped away to the other side of the building. Trunks and Goten huddled around Kat with cautious looks.

"Everything's going to be alright?" Trunks asked. "I mean, we can save these people? And by the way, putting Goku-san on recon wasn't the brightest of ideas."

"I don't know." She sighed. "There's a chance."

***

Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction from where he was facing. Vegeta nodded, without argument for once, and took off in that direction. Goku looked around for some of their people and couldn't find anyone at all.

'That's weird. I heard the battle sounds coming from over here.' He shrugged and continued on, walking as low as he could. When he was almost to the smaller building that was by the corner of the stone wall surrounding Raven's fortress, he heard a cry of outrage.

"They tricked us!!"

'It sounds like a woman. Must be Raven.' He darted to the side of the building and pressed himself flat against it, trying to figure something out.

"I never thought those idiotic fools would be smart enough to trick us!" Raven growled and turned to Vegeta. "Boy, what you heard was a fake plan. You idiot!"

"Calm down Raven," Vintri soothed. "We are still in complete control of the situation."

"Oh yeah?" She was skeptical. "How do you suppose that?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to."

She crossed her arms and flicked her braid to her back. "Whatever. We just need to get rid of those people and take back our supplies!"

Vintri stiffened suddenly and held a finger to his lips. Raven's rants fell silent and he then pointed to his left.

'Spy,' he mouthed to them. 'Be silent.'

Goku's eyes narrowed once their voices became quiet. 'Something's not right here..." And his thought was confirmed when he felt a harsh tap on his shoulder from behind. Goku smothered a yelp and turned around in a defensive pose. 'Why didn't I sense him coming?!'

Vegeta smirked as the other two stepped into sight in front of Goku. "Are you looking for something.... or someone?"

Goku shook his head and plastered an innocent look on his face. It was so convincing. "Nope. I was just looking around."

"I though you might have been the short man or even the red-haired woman. But it's fitting that they sent a fool on a kamikaze mission."

"What are you going to do once you rule the world?" He took several steps back to include all three of them in his gaze since he didn't really know who was in charge.

Vintri laughed and spread his arms wide. "Why, this planet is only the beginning! I hope to rule the universe with terror!"

'So you *are* in charge.' The saiyan filed this away for later use. "Can you just let me go now?" He spoke aloud. "I have something to do."

All three of them gave incredulous looks. "Are you insane?" Raven asked. "You actually think that we'll just let you go now?"

Goku shrugged. "It was a thought."

Vegeta snorted. "Not a very good one."

A loud roar rose up from nearby, close to the area that Vegeta had gone to. It was closely followed by an owl's call, three in succession, that prodded Goku into movement.

"I can't stay to chat anymore," Goku looked in the direction the sounds came from, "I have to go and help them."

"Wait a damn minute!" Raven lunged at him but all she grasped was empty air. "Is he a wizard?" She asked, shocked.

Vintri shook his head. "It was just speed. Pure speed. There is nothing to fear, I can still take him and anyone else who crosses my path."

"You keep saying that," she growled, "but I don't see you do *any* of the work around here!"

He spun on her, his eyes fixing her to the spot. As he stalked in her direction, her eyes widened in unexplained fear. "Would you care to repeat that, Raven?"

She shook her head with great effort. "Uh, no. I don't."

He smiled, the scars on the right contorting with the movement. The chieftess carefully disguised the shudder that was working its way through her body and backed away. "Good," he said. "We have an understanding."

Vegeta strode to the edge of the equipment building and looked around. "Don't you think we should be going after those people?"

Raven shook herself mentally. "Yes, of course. Vegeta, you can pursue the man that was here. I will go after the ones who stole our weapons. Where do we meet?"

Vintri appeared to think it over. "How about the throne room? No one should be there since you dispatched all of the royal guards on battle preparations." He smirked at her and it was even more hideous than his earlier smile.

Raven ignored both him and the laughing Vegeta and took off in the same direction that Goku had done, her sword naked in her hand. Vegeta soon followed.

***

"Vegeta!" Goku called out over the chaos around him. "Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Over here Kakarott!" It was coming from over to the far right, behind a small grove of trees. Goku focused on Vegeta's ki and made it to him in record time.

"What happened?" He noticed immediately the wounded man on the ground and kneeled next to him.

"Even surprising them wasn't enough," the man coughed slightly and blinked the sweat from his eyes, "They are so much better than we are. They attacked us head on, with archers shooting us before they even reached us and because we don't have long range weapons, five of us were picked off almost instantly." He grunted in pain and cradled his right arm where there was a deep slash.

Goku shushed him and turned to Vegeta. "Did you see what happened?"

He nodded. "It was as bad as he said it was. Maybe even worse. No one survived except for him and they captured the lord that was with them."

Goku sighed and placed two fingers to the soldier's neck. "Well, he's gone now too." He folded the man's hands across his chest and sighed. "Why do so many people have to die for such a stupid reason? It doesn't make sense!"

Vegeta stood. "Kakarott, it rarely makes sense. You do what you have to so that you stay alive."

"But what about everyone else? People seem to only do things if it benefits themselves!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course Kakarott! It's the whole point for living! If you don't think of yourself first, who's going to do it for you?"

Goku was shocked. "Do you really still think that way?"

He remained silent for a few seconds before he answered. "I have to say hai. I know that the onna, the boy, and Bra-chan are important, who's going to protect them if I'm dead? Do you understand what I'm saying? I don't think I can get resurrected a third time."

Goku frowned. "I guess I understand your point."

"You do?" He smirked. "That's a first."

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes, "we have to find everyone."

Vegeta began to pace. "That's not necessary. I think they're all dead except for the commanders."

He thought about that for a moment. "You know, I think you're right."

"Of course I am! We need to find Kat and the others. They're probably still at the main building." Then his eyes suddenly widened and he lunged forward to push Goku out of the way. Raven, her weapon aimed directly at Goku's head, sailed harmlessly passed to land with feline grace on the ground. She spun to the other saiyan and snorted.

"Even warning him won't save him from death by my hand."

"How come you didn't sense her?!"

Goku shook his head. "I was looking for Kat-chan. Besides, she has barely no ki at all."

Raven growled and raised her sword once again. "I don't know what you two are talking about but stop wasting my time!"

"You've found them!" Vegeta popped his head around a tree. "Vintri will be pleased." He walked over to stand beside the Chieftess. They both got into battle stances and smirked at the two saiyans.

"How do you wish to die?" Raven questioned them. "Quickly or slowly?" And without giving them a chance to answer, she lunged with all of her speed almost catching Goku on the arm.

"How can she be so fast with such a low amount of ki?" he asked as he hopped backwards. Vegeta frowned.

"Somehow both she and the boy have been hiding it. They're still hiding it now."

"We don't have time to fight with you!" Goku said loudly as he caught Raven's arm. He nodded to his companion and they both leapt into the air. Vegeta placed one hand on Goku's forearm and they both disappeared, teleported to the location of Kat's ki. Raven and Vegeta were left on the ground, astonished, as they just vanished from sight. Vegeta turned to his superior.

"Raven, Vintri's not going to like this."

She nodded, more than a little afraid. "But I don't think he knows what abilities those two have." She shrugged. "Then again, he might and just not bothered to tell us about them."

The boy nodded. "That sounds about like him."

Raven sighed, already dreading the return trip to the throne room where she knew their leader had gone. "Yes, it does."

***

Bra tip-toed around in the darkness next to the wall trying not to alert anyone to her presence. She couldn't sense anyone around but that didn't mean they weren't there. Something didn't feel right

Then a light flared up around Raven's throne and she knew that her caution was a good thing.

"Well hello little girl," said a voice. It was someone Bra had never seen before. "How are you doing today?"

Then the light from the unknown source caught the man's body, bringing into view the marred flesh of his right side.

"It's you!" Bra said loudly enough to alert the others outside. "The man with the scars!"

Anything else Vintri was about to say died in his throat as Bra brought up his most interesting feature.

"You must not comment on them!" He shouted in rage, making Bra flinch slightly. She carefully slid her eyes from Vintri to the window and back again in hopes someone would be there soon. From the story she heard about this man, she didn't want to be left alone in a room with him. The Lord of Darkness calmed almost instantaneously and sat there, just staring at her.

"I, uh, apologize for what I said earlier," she said in a small voice, "It won't ever happen again."

He nodded, his attention momentarily elsewhere. Then his small, dark eyes focused on her again. "We know of your efforts."

That was the last thing that she expected him to say. "Huh?"

He elaborated. "You and the 'good' people of Vegeta's kingdom have come to the Wastelands to stop my plans." He leaned back in his seat and folded his hands across his stomach, the perfect epitome of calm.

"Well about that-"

He cut her off with a single slashing motion of his hand. "No explanation needed. I know perfectly well why you're trying to stop me."

"Oh."

"But I'm afraid that you simply won't be able to succeed."

Bra sighed in relief when she felt the other three at her back. The little man was more than a little creepy.

Vintri smiled cruelly. "I was wondering when you three were going to join us."

Trunks' eyes widened with his words. "He's even freakier than Raven!" He whispered loudly to the others.

"Why thank you. I try to be."

"You may not think we can win, but we have to at least try." Kat assumed a defensive stance. "There is more to you than the others sense. I know all."

He hopped from the dais. "As they say, bring it on Godling."

Goku chose that exact moment to appear in front of Kat. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Goku was frantic. "I think that leader man is on his way!"

Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind him. "Kakarott, I think we're a little late."

Goku turned. "Aw man!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

"You people just pop out of nowhere don't you?" Vintri asked with a little interest. "May I ask how you two did that? Make your life energy jump from one place to another?"

Goku grinned. "Instantaneous Movement!"

"Ah, I see. Such a useful ability." He turned to Kat. "Shall we begin our battle?"

Goku looked between the two of them. "Are we in the way? I'm sorry." He jumped back while pulling Vegeta with him. "You can fight now."

"It won't be fair," Vegeta smirked at the shorter man. "Kat is a hundred times stronger than you will ever be."

She shook his head. "You're wrong. He may win. He's hiding most of his true power."

Vintri smiled. "Only a true Godling would know that." He then held both of his hands out, palm forward, and a rod of pure energy appeared in them. It solidified and he clutched it, swinging it around to his side.

"This," he proudly said, "is the Staff of Osiris." When no one said anything, he frowned. "What? No comment?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't even know who Osiris is! Can we fight now and get it over with?"

"Hey Vintri!" Came a shout from the entrance way. "Look who we found!" Vegeta came strutting inside pulling his brother along. Raven followed just a little more slowly.

He frowned. "You've failed in your job."

Raven cringed. "Yeah, well..."

"Have you brought him as a peace offering?"

She brightened. "Sure! Whatever you say!" She grabbed Camell and yanked him forward towards the throne. "Boy, you stay here and watch the proceedings. They'll interest you." He glared at her but said nothing.

Vintri grinned. "Ah! The moment I've been waiting for!" He dropped the staff onto the floor and raised his right hand. It began to glow with energy as it gathered in his palm. Kat braced herself for the impact but surprisingly, he had someone else in mind.

"You are a fool Vegeta! Did you honestly think that you were so important to me that I would do anything to keep you with me? You are in the way, boy, in the way of my empire!"

"Vintri, what are you saying?!"' Vegeta eyes were wide with fear. "Please stop!" The short man just laughed and shot the energy at the boy.

"Goodbye Vegeta!"

Vegeta screamed, high and shrill until he had no voice left. He continued to shriek silently as he slowly collapsed onto the ground.

"Brother!" Camell cried as he ran to him. He fell to his knees in grief. "Vegeta!"

"He has betrayed me as I have betrayed you, my brother." Vegeta whispered. "It is fitting that I shall suffer as you have suffered."

"Don't die Vegeta!" he cried.

Vegeta closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." The boy took one last deep breath and then exhaled slowly becoming still in death.

"How touching," Vintri said as he once again picked up his weapon. "Now, if they aren't any further interruptions..."

"You are a bastard!" Kat shouted as she brought forth her weapon. "A complete and total bastard!"

His eyes glinted. "The Soul Blade.... How beautiful. Vegeta was correct after all."

Kat's eyes became narrow slits. "What do you know about this sword?"

"Everything, my dear Godling, everything. I know the legend."

"So you know that this blade can destroy anything, eh?" She gripped the hilt tighter in her hands. "Do you still want to go up against me?"

Her answer was Vintri raising his staff.

She smiled grimly. "I'll take that as a yes."

***

"Something is going on out there and I don't like it," Lord Avon frowned at the locked cell door. "These people are pure evil!"

There was a round of nods and agreeable murmurs. Cosmos shushed them all with a hand motion and pressed his ear further against the thick wooden door.

"There's a battle. Vintri against Katrinka."

"We're doomed!" One man wailed. "Vintri will win for sure!"

"Quiet!" Cosmos barked as he reached into his pocket. "I can get us out of here." A set of lockpicks appeared in his hand. He kneeled on the floor and began to work at the lock.

"Lord Cosmos?" Odin asked him with great curiosity. "What are those things that you're using?"

Avon rolled his eyes. "Don't you know anything?! They're lockpicks!"

A low buzz started up among the other commanders.

"Lockpicks? I thought those were outlawed!"

Without turning around, Cosmos answered their confusion. "Before the Great Change I was a thief. I kept these because you never know when something could come in handy later on." There was a soft click and he smiled. "Well gentlemen, we can leave now."

***

Kat leapt at Vintri again for what seemed like the millionth time. He neatly blocked her shot and they weapons locked together. Using all of her strength, she pushed against Vintri.

"This is getting us no where," she forced out between clenched teeth.

"I agree," Vintri's voice was smooth and easy. "Shall we drop all pretenses?"

Her answer was to retract her weapon and stick the orb into a pocket. "We shall."

"Hmm, he's just like Raven and Vegeta," Vegeta mused. "What we've been sensing isn't his true power."

Trunks turned to him, eyes wide. "Then how strong is he?"

His father merely leaned against the cold stone wall, assuming his usual stance. "Just observe."

Without scarcely an effort, Vintri's true power revealed itself to them. Horrible just wasn't a accurate description of it, it was everything you would expect dark power to be. It was evil itself. It washed over everyone present in the room who could sense it, entering their minds and making them feel as if they've been violated. But it was only the beginning as he began to power up, gathering energy from unknown reserves.

"He's like a combination of Frieza and Cell!" Goku commented in awe while trying to block his power. He and Kat's efforts were the most effective. Bra, having the least amount of ki, was having the worst time of it. She clutched her head in her hands as if to block out the rush of power as if it were a physical force. Vintri smirked and ended it as quickly as it had begun.

"Now, are you still so certain that you want to go up against me?"

Kat made a show of stretching. "Sure. The urge to kill you has grown."

"Are you insane?!" Bra asked her when she was able to speak. "He's terrifying!"

Camell looked at the red-haired woman in look that was nothing short of reverence. "I believe in her. She can defeat him. She's god herself!"

Kat chuckled slightly. "Now I wouldn't go quite that far..."

"Silence!" Vintri shouted, annoyed that they were paying more attention to her than to his awesome power. "I am tired of talk!"

"Are you tired of talk or are you tired of waiting? Tired of waiting for the right time to get revenge against the uncaring world? I knew you once; knew your hopes and dreams, your cares and your fears, but I don't understand you now. I don't understand the person that you have become."

Vintri's head moved over to the far left of Raven's throne where Lord Cosmos emerged from the shadows.

"You wouldn't understand! You have not endured the pain that I have felt, you have not experienced betrayal by your father's hand." He bowed his head briefly. "None of you have."

"I came back for you, did you know that?" Vintri said in a low voice. "I wanted you to be my aid, I knew that only you could handle such a responsibility. Then I had hesitated on your doorstep, listening to the laughter inside of your home and changed my mind."

"Why? Why did you do that?" he asked. "You didn't even tell me goodbye!"

"Because you were happy, and I was not." He slowly began to walk across the room, informing the roomful of people of his ultimate goal. "I desire the power of the universe! All of these inferior beings bowing at my feet would be gratifying."

"You have been hurt in the past, does that give you reason to hurt us in turn?" Cosmos asked. "Does it?"

"Yes. It certainly does. I am Darkness itself! No one can stop me!"

"Stop it!" Cosmos yelled at him. "You are not Vintri! Who are you?!"

Katrinka had never noticed it before, but he was absolutely correct. What she was feeling wasn't saiyan at all. It was an even darker force than Frieza's that one time she was close enough to sense him. Suddenly she realized what was causing all of this trouble in this timeline. She realized what sort of force was truly behind all of this.

"Astor," she hissed, taking a step backwards.

And in her heart, she knew that she was correct.

***

Raven was shocked. "You mean the demon from the legend? I thought the High God had killed him!"

Kat shook her head. "Trust me, I thought he was dead too."

"Did you actually think that I would die so easily?" He asked them. "Surely not!"

"This is *not* happening," Kat muttered, her tail lashing back and forth in anxiety. She brought forth her weapon once again. "*Not* happening."

"Katrinka," Vegeta's serious tone made her look up, "what's going on here?"

She bit her lip briefly and shook her head. "You don't know how bad this is, Vegeta. You just don't know."

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

A cold wind began to blow, rustling Kat's long hair. She caught her fingers trembling and willed them to stop. The effects that his power created were frightening.

"Astor was a demon that terrorized the universe," she began to speak of the tale Michael had told her, "the High God stopped him by creating this katana." She held it up. "Unfortunately, he's still around."

"But if the High God had created it," Bra said, her voice small, "shouldn't it have killed him permanently?"

She sighed. "That's what I thought too. But if even His power isn't enough to defeat Astor..."

Goku finished for her. "Then we don't stand a chance."

"Exactly," Astor smirked at them. "I don't need this body any more."

Then there was a distortion. A dark cloud rose out of Vintri's pudgy body and floated above the floor. A being formed from that dark mist and solidified until the deformed features became more defined. It was Astor's glowing red eyes and sharp claws that completely formed first. Everyone, except Kat, noticed that everything besides his claws seemed to change just a bit when you looked away; it never stayed the same.

Vintri gasped once and only once as the demon god freed his body from his dark grasp. He collapsed to his knees, strength gone all in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Cosmos asked him as he kneeled next to his oldest and dearest friend.

"No," he forced out, "but I will be."

"Was it worth it?" he asked him softly. "Was gaining power over everyone truly worth sacrificing your soul in the process?"

He sighed. "Now that I know Astor's true intent, no. But at the time, it was the most precious thing in the world to me." His friend helped him to his feet and they both paused a second, just watching the demon god. "It was definitely not worth it."

"How can I defeat him?" Kat asked herself aloud. "Is this what Michael meant when he said that 'it wasn't supposed to happen this way'?"

"Michael?" the great beast rumbled, "Who is this Michael?"

She frowned. "Not that it's any of your business, Michael is my advisor."

"So it seems he is still interfering," Astor said, "No matter. It won't help your universe this time."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and asked the question everyone was thinking. "What do you mean, 'interfering'?"

"You didn't know?" The demon sounded amused. "Your Michael is the High God's personal assistant, the High Priest. He sent you on a suicide mission."

She shook her head. "I refuse to believe that! He knew that somehow we could do it, he wouldn't have sent us otherwise."

"You are not so certain," Astor stated. "I can smell your doubt."

She chose not to respond to that and began to pace in a tight area. "Why are you here again, Astor? Why didn't the Soul Blade destroy you?" 'Why did the High God's power falter?' So many whys.

"I am here 'again' for the same reason I was here 'before'. I transcend time and space. No one can defeat me."

"What about the Creator?" She stopped and faced him. "Can you survive an attack from the creator of existence itself?"

He looked at her as if she were mad. "Of course not. No one can. Besides, no one has seen the Creator for eons."

Kat nodded, as if satisfied with his answer. "Then, we'll just have to find him."

* * *

If you think that my battle was disappointing, I have to tell you that I suck at battles. I try to avoid them as much as possible.


	16. Chapter 15

This is the third time I've had to do this one over since for some odd reason part 15 either causes a saving error or keeps deleting itself. The last time I was 3/4ths of the way finished too.

**Part Fifteen**

"Now, if we're quite finished here, I have a universe to destroy." Astor began to turn himself into dark mist once more but Kat, with an almost desperate look on her face, stopped him.

"Wait! Isn't there some other way?"

Astor's expression was unreadable. "Haven't you done something without thinking? Doing it only because it felt like the right thing to do?"

She nodded slowly, wondering where this was leading off to. "Of course. It's following your gut instinct."

"Yes. I am only following an instinct that has existed since the day of my creation. Surely you won't fault me for that?"

"But people ignore their urges all of the time!" Bra protested. "You just enjoy hurting others."

He pretended to consider. "There is that too." Eventually the mist dissipated and some of the tension fled the room.

Sighing deeply, Kat settled herself onto the ground. Vegeta began to pace impatiently and even Goku was looking a little uneasy.

"What can we do now?" he asked.

"What else can we do? I must find the creator!"

***

Upon returning to the castle, all of the commanders as well as Kat and her crew met again in the meeting room. It may have been a relaxing, casual room but the mood was not bright and neither was the outlook. From face to face, looks of fear and despair reigned supreme over the usual expressions of joy and happiness. The silences were deep just as the discussions were long. But no one, not even Katrinka, had any idea where the Creator would be.

"Did he just abandon us to evil then?" Odin asked quietly while studying the polished surface of the table. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but it was weighing on his mind. He felt the stares of everyone seated on his person and he flinched involuntarily. He spoke quickly to put them at ease. "Um, I guess not. Nevermind then."

"Wait a minute," Kat held up her hand . "Guys, Odin has a right to say what's on his mind. You shouldn't be glaring at him like this!"

"But he is speaking ill of the Creator!" A man said angrily. "It's wrong!"

Camell sighed. "No, Cael. A person should be able to say whatever is on their mind without fear. One person's view may not reflect the views of someone else."

Outwardly Vegeta was as impassive as always, but inwardly he was proud of him. It really would have been foolish to allow his brother to rule but fate had a way of making everything fall into place.

Suddenly Kat stood, knocking over the chair she had been sitting in. "I've got it!"

All eyes turned to her. "Got what?" Trunks asked. "An idea?"

She smiled. "No. A solution." She righted her chair and strode to the front of the room in one smooth motion. "We need to kill Astor, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And the High God can't do it, right?"

Again she got their agreement.

"And we know for sure that the Creator can, right?"

Cael frowned. "Where is this headed?"

"Yeah, Kat-chan," Bra sighed, "just tell us."

Kat actually pouted a bit at the interruption but continued anyway. "I can just ask Michael where he is!"

There were small agreeable murmurs all around.

She continued to smile until it slowly faded away and her face got slightly red.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked her.

Her blush became even brighter until it was almost the same shade of red as her hair. She mumbled something and then looked down, trying to ignore their scrutiny.

"What was that?" Trunks asked loudly. "Some of us back here in the cheap seats can't hear you!" Goten elbowed him in his side and he shut up.

"I, uh, don't know how to contact him." She repeated louder. "Incredibly bad thing at a time like this."

"What about that weird looking book?" Vegeta questioned her. "It's what got us here in the first place."

"If you hadn't noticed, when we crossed over the book vanished." She crossed her arms. "I guess I could use my mental power to contact him..." She trailed off. "Nevermind, it won't work. We're in another dimension." She suddenly brightened as soon as her thought ended. "I have it!"

No one asked her what was it exactly that she had but she told them anyway.

"Michael once told me that I was the Time Warrior. I can use whatever abilities a Time Warrior has and cross over again to speak with him. It shouldn't take very long." Taking a deep breath, she unknowingly assumed a position in mid-air that was quite similar to Piccolo's mediation pose. She closed her eyes and actually began to hum softly.

Vegeta blinked at her. "Is this actually supposed to help?"

Everyone shushed him at the exactly same time. Looking a little surprised, he fell silent and waited for Kat to complete whatever it was that she was doing. Several minutes went by before she opened her eyes again.

"Well?" Vegeta asked her.

She yawned and stretched, a little cramped from being that way since she hadn't meditated in a while. "Well what?"

A low growl crept from his throat. "You were supposed to be looking for that advisor of yours!"

She nodded. "I know that."

A vein began to throb by his temple. "Well, did you find him?"

She shot him a strange look. "I've already told you that I couldn't do it mentally. Why did you think I was contacting him that way?"

Vegeta's left eye began to twitch and he barely kept his temper in check. "I'm not going to ask you again. Did meditating like that help this damn situation?!"

She shook her head and frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, no. I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Vegeta," Bulma said at last. "Will you calm down? It's your own fault that you didn't understand what she was trying to say!"

"Onna..." he said in a warning tone. Bulma glared at him, her blue eyes reflecting her annoyance.

"If you call me onna one more time..."

Not one to get in someone else's domestic disputes, Camell stood and cleared his throat. "This meeting is dismissed. Katrinka pleased see me outside for a moment." He and everyone else fled the room even though the (un)happily married couple didn't even notice.

Five minutes later, Vegeta and Bulma were finished glaring at each other. Bulma looked around in shock and then flipped Vegeta off.

"Look what you did, Vegetable Brain! They left because of you!"

He jumped to his feet. "ME?! You're the one who started this whole argument!"

As their bickering continued on, Katrinka came up with a plan to find the Creator.

***

He was waiting for her when the darkness and silence cleared but she was just glad to see another face, mortal or not.

"You have questions," he said to her once she emerged into the bright sunshine. She blinked and nodded.

"Yep. And guess what? This time I'm not even going to ask how you knew that."

He smiled. "I am the High Priest."

"And that answers a lot of my questions."

They both fell silent for a few moments, but before it could become profound, Michael broke it.

"Fortunately your friends did not come with you," he began to walk down the path with her trailing after, "it simplifies things."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that we were going to see your parents?"

For a moment her face remained blank but slowly a huge grin took over. She began to bounce with barely contained excitement and her tail mirrored her mood.

"Do you mean it? I can see my parents?"

He nodded. "It's time."

She continued to smile until the vagueness of his response registered in her mind. "What to you mean 'it's time'?"

The advisor began to walk once more, motioning for her to follow. "In order for you to find the Creator, you must understand yourself. In order for that to happen, you must meet your true parents.

"You are not a demi-god, in a way. Though your father was mortal, he was a god in his own right."

"He was Kami."

This left her cold and shocked on the path. "Kami?" Then her face paled and her mouth dropped open. "Please don't tell me that he's kami of Chikyuu!"

"Kami of Chikyuu?" Michael began to laugh, the sound strangely soothing. "Child, of course not. Your father is not Namek-jin."

"But you said..."

"I merely said that he was Kami. You're own imagination took that and ran off wildly with it."

"Is he the kami of Vegeta-sei then?" She asked him. "A dead man?"

"Exactly."

She stopped and looked at him. "Run that by me again."

"Your father is, or was, the kami of Vegeta-sei. He watched over the planet and was its guardian. Your father was a saiyan. Where do you think you got that tail from?"

"But-but-but," she stuttered trying to make sense of all of this.

"Any other questions that you have will be answered once we reach your mother's realm."

"Just one more! Please!" She gave him a puppy dog look and he relented.

"Alright, one more."

"How are we supposed to see my tousan if he's dead?"

"I didn't tell you what your mother was goddess of."

She nodded. "Nope. You didn't."

"You know that Enma-sama is the God of the Dead, right?" She nodded again. "Well, your mother is the Guardian of the Dead."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

He sighed in frustration. "While your mother doesn't check the dead in to their afterlife, she watches over both the ones in heaven and the ones in hell to make sure that everything is running smoothly. Because your father went to heaven, she is the one you would find to talk to him. Do you understand now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime."


	17. Chapter 16

Once Upon a Dream - 16

**Part Sixteen**

They trod paths that no mortal had ever walked upon to reach their destination. It was a fascinating thing, the path they were currently on, because the color of it never wanted to stay the same way for long. Katrinka looked at the dark green path, blinked once, and glanced back at a pink one.

"Why is it doing that?" she asked, keeping her eyes riveted to the ground. She didn't want to stray from it -- Michael told her that was a huge mistake -- and the air about her was nothing but a deep sort of mist. She didn't even know if there was a ground outside of the path. She sighed silently, hoping that they reached the end soon.

"We're almost there," he said kindly as if reading her mind. But he chose not to answer her previous question. "Not too long now."

"I'm just so nervous, you know? I haven't ever seen them before..."

"Don't be. You're parents really love you and are most definitely proud of you."

She changed the subject, hoping to get her mind off things. "Heaven is a really nice place. I hope I end up here." She chuckled. "Maybe I can send a postcard to Vegeta. Does Hell get mail?"

"You be surprised what afterlife someone ends up in," He gave her a knowing look. "Vegeta just may end up in Heaven."

"You've got to be kidding!"

He shook his head. "He may acquire enough good deeds to overbalance the bad ones. As for you, you don't go to an afterlife." He fell into a purposeful silence and walked on, seemingly faster than ever. Kat had to trot to keep up.

"Hey wait up!" Then she sensed his urgency, like a cold knot in her stomach. "We don't have much time left, do we?"

"No," he agreed. "We do not."

And then, as the saying went, there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

***

Katherine was waiting for them, hands on her hips and looking quite impatient.

"Hurry up now, I haven't got all day. Disaster is about to strike the heavens!"

Kat raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "Who're you?"

"My name is Katherine," she bowed low. "The Guardian of the Dead at your service." She was suddenly startled as Kat threw herself into her arms and began to sob wildly.

"Kaasan! I thought that I would never get to meet you!"

Michael stood off a little ways to the side, smiling at the touching scene.

"Katrinka?" She said her name with a little roll on the 'r'. "Is that you sweetheart?" She pulled the still sobbing woman back a little to get a good look at her. "Well, you do look a lot like your Tousan." Then she hugged her again as Kat's sobs slowly ceased.

"Look at me," Kat smiled weakly while rubbing her eyes. "We need to get going. I don't have time for this. But it's just so nice to see you at last!"

Kathy nodded. "I finally get to meet my baby all grown up in person!"

This just left her confused. "Huh?"

"I've been watching over you. Sort of as a Guardian Angel. I stopped you from making all sorts of stupid mistakes. Vegeta did an okay job with raising you, though it could have been better. I've already spoken to him about that."

"I forgot to ask! Where are we in time? Are we in ancient Vegeta-sei's time or my own?"

"Katrinka, we don't have a certain time that we are in. We just are."

"I don't get it."

Kathy sighed. "This is something else I must yell at that idiot for."

"Wait Kathy," Michael told her. "How could Vegeta possibly begin to understand this?" He turned to the still confused Kat. What she means is that the afterlife transcends all time and space. It is the only constant in an infinite amount of inconstants."

Kat felt as if her head was going to explode from all the information she had been getting in such a short amount of time. "Please stop for now. I don't think I can learn anymore."

Her mother was quite ready to drop the whole thing. "Sure. Let's go see your Tousan."

***

'The new souls,' Katherine had said, 'were a little disoriented from the transition from life to death. Kat could understand. I mean, one moment you were alive and in familiar surroundings and the next moment you were not. It was bound to confuse some people. The others, however, were the ones who knew they were dying.

Michael had left them soon after the tearful Kat had gotten control of herself saying that he had things to attend to back at home.

"For a little while," Kathy said, "you feel a little odd. Another one of my jobs is to help ease the transition. Your father had it a little easier than others because I was the first person he saw when he awoke."

"So where is he now?" Kat asked.

Kathy pursed her lips. "I have no idea." Seeing her face fall, she was quick to continue. "But rest assured we will find him." They continued to walk, looking around for any sign.

"Have you see someone named Appuru around here?" The goddess asked everyone they saw.

"Is that his name? Appuru?"

She nodded. "No one ever told you that?"

She shot her a look. "Kaasan, you had me stay with Vegeta."

"You're right. No one told you anything. Most saiyans are so out of touch when it comes to things like that."

Kat thought of Vegeta, *her* Vegeta and sighed. "Tell me about it."

After looking for quite some time, they saw hide nor hair of him and time was running out.

"Let me try this," Kat rose high in the air, took a deep breath, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted. "Appuru where are you? Katherine and your daughter have business with you! Hurry up or the universe is doomed!"

Kathy nodded in approval. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Her daughter smiled. "Because you're not as smart as I am." The goddess groaned and smiled as well.

Suddenly this *huge* man appeared around the path. Both his hair and his tail were jet black but he was the thinnest saiyan Kat had ever seen. He was also the mildest looking.

"You rang?" he grinned widely. "Katherine so nice to see you again! It's good to finally get to meet you, Katrinka. I had been watching your progress on Vegeta-sei and you have done quite well."

Kat stood there, mouth open, gaping at him. "You're not at all what I expected." She slowly circled him, taking in everything.

"You were expecting someone handsomer weren't you?" His grin appeared to have gone up a wattage.

"Stop it," Kathy laughed. "We're not here to listen to your bad jokes. You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Who doesn't! It's all Heaven talks about."

"Then you know we have to tell her."

Kat's head jerked up. "Tell me? Tell me what?" They continued to talk as if they never heard her.

"I guess you're right. She'll never be able to kill Astor otherwise."

"But the knowledge may kill her!"

"It's a risk that we have to take."

"Kaasan, Tousan, please tell me what you're talking about!" She looked back and forth between their faces, noting the expressions of both worry and trepidation. Worry concerning how she would take the news and trepidation for what might happen when the secrets out. Her mother took her gently by the arm and waved her hand. The scenery changed to one that mirrored that shadow realm she was in as she walked the path but there was a large mirror only a few feet away.

"Katrinka," Kathy said softly. She and Appuru moved to either side of her. "Look into the mirror. What do you see?"

Looking closely she came to the conclusion that she saw the same thing that she always saw when she looked into a mirror. Herself. "What is this supposed to do?"

"You see, you a special person. A *very* special person." Her father said. "You know what you are a godchild and the Time Warrior but you are something more."

Kathy pointed to a place in the mirror. "This is how you look on the outside. Speaking like a sci-fi fanatic, this is your host body."

Kat blinked. "You're acting like I'm someone else entirely. What in the world are you talking about?"

Her father decided to come out an say it. "You are two people. One is Katrinka, our daughter, and the other is..." This is when he trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"Yes? Who's the other person?"

Her mother continued. "The other is, Katilyn, better known as the Creator."

I know my parts seem to be getting shorter and shorter but this seemed like a good place to stop. Feedback greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 17 & Epilogue

Once Upon a Dream - 17

**Part Seventeen**

There were a dozen things one could say in such a situation, depending on the person of course. A more serious person may have just accepted it, but Kat was far from being one. By nature she was playful and curious so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You've got to be kidding!" Bursting into hysterical laughter, she wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks. Then she noticed that her parents were *not* laughing at all. Sobering she said, "You're not kidding."

"Sorry honey," her mother said gently, "We're not."

Raising her eyes and looking at herself in the mirror, she did notice that she looked a little different. Actually, 'a little' was an understatement

Instead of the bright red hair that she wore to the middle of her back and her ocean blue eyes, her hair was a deep black and her eyes a brilliant, emerald green. Her hands touched her neck tentatively where a silver pendant lay. Of course, all of this was only in the mirror.

"We call this the Mirror of True Seeing," Katherine said. "It shows people their true forms, depending on who, and what, you are of course."

"I'm the Creator," Kat whispered to her reflection. "This is unbelievable."

"It seems that way at first," Appuru spoke, "but after a while it will get better."

"I can't wait for a while!" She looked around frantically for a way out of the void. "I have to get back and kill Astor once and for all!"

"Calm down Katrinka," her mother soothed, "you don't even know how to kill him. Not right now anyway."

"What's the big deal? I'm good and he's evil! It should be as simple as that!"

Appuru turned to his lover. "Was the Creator ever this insane?"

She shook her head. "This is all Katrinka's nature."

Kat frowned. "I am going to just fight him, that's all. If it works it works. If it doesn't.... well lets hope that it does."

"The Soul Blade does not kill him," Kathy said softly. "What does?"

"I have an idea!" Appuru grinned. "How about you take a little bit of energy from everyone in the universe and fuse it into the Blade. If you somehow convey how much you need it, their hopes should be enough positive energy to take him down once and for all!"

Kat thought it over. "That *is* a good idea. This is turning out to be something out of a bad fantasy novel."

"That idea won't work!" Kathy exclaimed. "You are the Creator, remember? Everyone comes from you! This battle is yours alone."

"What she's trying to say is this: Believe in yourself only. I know that sounds like the most cliché thing to say in the world but it's true."

"Gee thanks," Kat said sarcastically. "You two are a *big* help!"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Well you *are* the Creator after all! Your power should completely and utterly annihilate that evil demon. Now that you know about it, anyway."

"I need more training." Kat sighed. "Can you two teach me?"

Kathy agreed. "You do need more and we'll be happy to do it. As a matter of fact, you start now!" Kathy blurred out of sight and hit her daughter with an attack she had never seen before. It was more of a wave than a beam and it completely knocked her from her feet.

"Wh-what was that?" Kat asked, shocked. Her mother reappeared.

"The first move is called Invisibility. The second is called the Shadow Wave. You need those two and a lot more to be up to Astor's par."

"You couldn't overpower him, could you?" Appuru asked. "That wasn't even his true power. It is much greater."

"I will now teach you something that only a few select people know. It's so effective that it's almost outlawed!"

Kat's eyes grew large. "Really? It's that bad?"

Her mother nodded. "Yep. It's that bad. It's called the Mahi Kousen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Paralysis Beam?"

"Sure! It's obvious by its name what it does. It stuns your opponent long enough for you to kill him."

"But Kaasan, what if it doesn't work?"

"Then," Kathy said completely deadpan. "we pray for our souls."

Her daughter frowned. "That's not at all funny."

Appuru coughed. "What your mother means is that if it fails, you will have to tap into your Creatorial powers. Hmm, Creatorial? Is that even a word?"

"Why don't you get a dictionary and look it up?" Kat said sourly. This whole battle was getting to her.

"Since you seem to be incredibly irritable, you can just go and find Astor right now." Kathy opened a doorway in the shadows. "That's the way out."

"If you think you're ready of course."

Kat snorted. "I'm ready! Of course I'm ready!" Then she thought about the power that she felt and sat down hard on the misty ground. Sighing she said, "What's the next lesson?"

All in all it took hours upon hours of preparation, practice, and bruises. Eventually Katrinka learned every single move her parents did and she was even better at it.

"Astor won't stand a chance now! You're going to kick his ass!" Kathy grinned as she hugged her. "When you're done, bring all of your friends to see me. I'll be where Enma-sama is because they can't come here."

"Domo arigatou Kaasan and Tousan! I love you both!" She hugged her father as well.

Now it was time to face her ultimate enemy.

***

"Is she going do something?" Trunks asked anyone who was within hearing range, but the answer was still the same. No one had any idea.

Then he was answered unexpectedly when Katrinka sort of popped into existence near him.

After he got over being started, Trunks asked another question. "You have a plan?" Everyone strained to hear her response.

She shook her head. "I don't have a plan. I have a cure. You see, Astor is like a parasite. He sucks the very life from universes leaving them barren and desolate. I have to destroy his core." She quickly made her weapon materialize. "I don't have very much time."

Vegeta shook his head. "That weapon didn't work the last time you used it. Some god-blessed thing it's supposed to be."

"No wait!" She held up her hand. "The weapon is just a tool that you use to kill someone evil, but I relied too much on the weapon and not on myself. I used it in completely the wrong way.

"You see, I discovered something while in the afterlife visiting my parents. I didn't have to look far for the Creator because she's standing right here."

For a moment there was only stunned silence then a low buzzing of conversation broke out banishing the quiet.

"Wait!" She smiled and shook her head. "You don't understand. The past doesn't matter. It's only here and now. We can only live for the moment and not sit around long enough to worry about the past or the present. There is a little bit of the Creator in each and every one of us," she smiled again and attempted to lighten the mood. "Some just have more than others."

"When I fight Astor, I have to believe in my own abilities and not rely only on the Soul Blade. It's the only way to truly kill him. Then we will all be free."

***

She walked with confidence to her final battle with the demon. There was no fear within her, she had come to terms with the situation. To kill meant a lifetime of happiness, to fail meant death to everyone.

The latter was not an option.

The darkness was deep as if the shadows themselves had come to watch the show. She saw no light in this room, this place. Here physical bodies did not matter. Here was only the souls of the few who had dared trod there. Katrinka could not feel her fingers, but they were there. She could not feel her toes, but they were there. It would do no good to stop and think about it.

You merely existed and nothing more.

"So this is it?" Astor whispered darkly from the corners, from her mind. From everywhere.

"Yes. You cannot be allowed to torment us any longer. You cannot be allowed to destroy what I have created."

"You have discovered your destiny." A stray shadow flitted across her vision and with it came the demon himself.

"We all do, eventually." She held the blade out straight in front of her, aiming to where she knew his black heart would be. His dark, malicious heart. The core of his being.

Astor bowed low to the ground, the darkness that shaped his form swirling about him like a mist. "I cannot hope to stop the one who created me. Go ahead, end my existence."

It was only then that Kat hesitated, holding the katana mere inches from his chest. She bent down to his level and kissed him on his forehead.

"I am sorry."

Then, with one swift move, she plunged the sword deep into his heart.

His death was silent and swift, his body vanishing completely to only leave behind his heart which was still impaled on her blade, the black blood gleaming wetly.

Then the organ dissolved into dust and at last the terror was over.

The artifact that Michael had spoke of on the day so long ago was also destroyed. Astor's heart, the thing that had corrupted a civilization.

****

**Epilogue:**

Things calmed down considerably from the day Katrinka saved the universe. The woman herself had fallen into a coma from the moment she returned from Hell and stayed that way for two weeks. During that time her friends -- Vegeta included -- watched over her in hopes that there would be some sign of movement. Once she had awoken she would not speak of what happened there. It would be something that she took to her grave.

Vegeta was anxious to get back to his own time, fearful that the ancient saiyans' peaceful ways would eventually rub off on him rendering the strong prince weak. Almost as soon as he thought that, however, Michael approached them with the Decision.

"You have only two choices. You may merge this timeline with your own to forever change everything that has happened in your own reality or you may keep it separate and live with the choices that were already made in your past."

The decision was unanimous. "Keep it separate."

But when it came time to leave the next day, Kat had made another important decision.

"I'm going to stay here," she said softly. "I like my business, I like Gavin, and I like this civilization better that the other. It also helps that my Tousan was Kami."

"You're serious?" Bra asked, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

She kneeled down and hugged the girl tightly. "Don't worry! I'm the Time Warrior and the Creator, remember? I can bend the rules and visit you anytime." She glanced at her guide. "Can't I?"

He chuckled. "Of course. You created me as well, who am I to stop you?"

A small smile appeared on the red-haired woman's face. "I can get to like this."

As they all laughed, Katrinka began to think about the future. What ever was to come, at least she got a chance to see it. All at evil Astor's expense.

God bless his soul.

Well, I'm finally finished with this fanfic. It took me long enough. Unfortunately, I thought the last three or four chapters could have been better. Now, you know what comes next. Another thing, is it just my files or does Fanfiction.net take out the hr tags? I keep having to put an extra space between sections now.


End file.
